Un tournoi pas comme les autres
by SylpheCat
Summary: BKToSGS crossover. Ou comment un tournoi entre les nations de Sylvh'alla, la Terre, Weyard et le clan des Ninjas pourpres va tout changer dans la vie de nos héros préférés... Ou encore l'histoire d'une fanficeuse complètement folle XD
1. Présentation

Nom: SylpheCat 

Titre de la fic: Un tournoi pas comme les autres...

Genre: Game crossover

Type: Action / Romance

Disclaimer: Les trois jeux dont je me servirai pour faire cette fanfiction (Baten Kaitos, Tales of Symphonia et Golden Sun) ne m'appartienent pas, à mon plus grand regret... Soupire longuement Mais par contre, tous les autres persos sont mes aimes (sauf Sylphie... ben parce que c'est moi ")

Couples: Heu... Pas encore prévu " 

Notes: Un conseil: si vous n'avez pas fini l'un de ces jeux, vous risquez de tomber dans de gros spoilers... Alors, faites attention "

**Voilou pour les présentations de ma fic :p . Vous pouvez maintenant découvrir ma fic ...Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1: Présentations **

_Sylphie's PoV_

Le temps ne semble pas être de notre côté aujourd'hui. Il pleut des cordes torrentielles sur la route qui nous mène à notre lieu de rendez-vous. Je regarde ma montre. Vingt heure quarante-cinq. Encore une demi-heure sous ce déluge.

Bon sang. J'ai horreur de Septembre.

"Ca va comme tu veux, ma chérie?"

Je sors de mes rêveries taciturnes par la douce et la mélodieuse voix de ma soeur Holic. Non, je ne me moque pas d'elle et de sa voix, parce qu'elle fait partie de la Chorale des Anges de notre clan...

**Se frappe mentalement la tête**

Oh. Merde. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne vous ai même aps dit qui nous étions et où nous allions. je m'appelle Sylphie Uchiwa, fille de Sasuke Uchiwa et de Sakura Haruno et soeur jumelle de Holic. Mais nous avons les mêmes caractères que le Yin et le Yang: ma soeur est plus petite et plus fragile, a les cheveux rose et les yeux noirs, a une vox d'or et, de ce fait, une notoriété incroyable dans la galaxie. Alors que moi, je suis ce que l'on dirait plus "baraquée", mes longs cheveux verts retombant sur une grande partie du corps et cachant mes yeux. Etant d'un naturel plus calme et mystérieux que ma soeur, j'ai toujours assuré sa protection dans l'ombre, et ce depuis plus de 19 ans. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite...

"-Sylphie, débarque de ta planète et réponds-moi!", fait Holic en penchnt la tête sur la gauche et en levant un sourcil. Je quitte un instant les yeux du paysage nocturne qui s'offre derrière la vitre de notre voiture grise, que Zap et Baiken Uzumaki conduisaient, je ragrde ma soeur avec un mince sourire, puis dit: "-Oui, oui, je réfléchissais..."

"-A quoi?", me fait-elle.

"-..." Petit silence qui s'impose, puis je réponds:" Je ne vois pas à quoi sert ce tournoi, et pourquoi chef Laurie et chef Audèle nous y envoient... Que va-t-on faire là-bas?"

"-Suis-je vraiment la seule à écouter leurs rapports dans cette voiture?", murmure, dépitée, Baiken, la capitaine des médecins du clan (et, par ailleurs, ma supérieure hiérarchique). Ses cheveux courts céruléens partent de gauche à droite, ce qui était le présage d'un très mauvais signe, surtout pour sa soeur Zap (enfin, ca montre surtout qu'elle attendait que Zap soit d'accord avec elle...)

La dite Zap, qui tenait le volant de la voiture, lève quelques secondes le nez de la route pour réfléchir, puis fait un sourire goguenard. "-Euh... Oui..."

**Sigh... **On a beau dire que les blagues sur les blondes sont totalement stupides, Zap peut entretenir le mythe à Elle seule...Au moins, on est bien sûres qu'elle a hérité de son père...

Avant que Baiken ne sorte quelque chose ou ne fasse le moindre geste, Holic coupe net la discussion en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus soupire longuement.

"-Bon, je vais répéter ce que les chefs nous ont dit. Nous avons été sélectionnées parmi toutes les filles du clan des Ninjas Pourpres pour le représenter lors du tournoi centenaire de Rhode. Il s'agit d'un tournoi rassembalnt notre nation, celle de Weyard, celle de Sylvh'alla et celle de la Terre, qui consiste en l'afrontement des meilleurs guerriers de chacune de ces nations. L'enjeu n'est en aucun cas lucratif, mais permet d'améliorer les relations..."

"-Améliorer les relations par les combats... Ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux?", murmure Holic en fermant les yeux. "Pourquoi est-on toujours obligés de se battre?"

"-Si tu commences à Philosopher, je ne réponds plus de rien...", répond ma pauvre petite personne." Nan, sérieux, ce tournoi n'est pas un Beat-Them-All général. On va cohabiter pendant trois mois avec des gens qui ont des cultures différentes de la nôtre..."

"-Bah c'est sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il existe une autre nation que la nôtre qui passe son temps à charcuter tout ce qui bouge...", répon Baiken en roulant des yeux.

"-Ouep.", confirme Zap. Elle roule soudainement de moins en moins vite à la lueur du toit dun immense building. "Il semble que nous soyons presque arrivées, les filles ", claironne-t-elle en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

"Sylphie...", commence Holic, qui semble hésiter, détournant le regard. Je tourne la tête et lui adresse un sourire chaleureux, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite soeur (je peux dire ça sans problème, je suis née trois minutes avant elle), tu sais très bien que je peux me battre très bien, même avec mon... Handicap... Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure d'entre nous, mais je sais me débrouiller..."

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que j'ai comme problème. Eh bien...

Je suis aveugle. Un comble pour un Uchiwa.

Et ce depuis quatre ans, lors d'un concert de ma soeur à la Forteresse Impériale d'Alfard, où un soldat mal intentionné a voulu tuer ma soeur alors qu'elle était sur la scène en train de chanter. Je me suis mis devant elle pour la protéger...

Et pris la balle au creux austral de mon oeil droit. Malgré tous les traitements que j'ai eu, la cécité a fini par enlever mes deux yeux...

Mais depuis peu, j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma vue, grâce à mes quatre autres sens et à mes capacités de ninja. Comme Daredevil. Je vois en noir, blanc et teintes de gris en utilisant 24h/24 mon Sharingan (Qui a réussi à tenir le choc). Du coup, je suis dans l'obligation de porter des lunettes noires pour cacher mes yeux. Et cela ne m'empêche pas de me battre.

Loin de là...

"-Si tu le dis...", soupire Holic. Elle prend ma main et me fait un sourire tendre. "Mais fais attention à toi, tout de même..." Je hôche la tête. De touttes façons, je tiens trop à ma soeur pour lui désobéir... Croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas énerver Holic. Vous avez ma parole.

"On est arrivées les filles!", fit Zap en brandissant son poing en l'air, puis en l'abattant sur le klaxon pour (si besoin est, bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment besoin de le faire) réveiller tout le complexe hôtelier... Traduction: le klaxon résonne à dix kilomètres à la ronde. baiken, Holic et moi sommes habituées, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le reste des gens apprécient... Sigh...

Zap arrête de klaxonner, puis sort la tête par la fenêtre (préalablement ouverte). Faisant une moue boudeuse, elle s'étonne: "Bah, ils sont où les gens?"

Le voiturier débarque soudain de nulle part avec deux de ses camarades, complètement essouflés. Prenant notre voiture et nos bagages pour les ranger, ils nous laissent devant la porte de l'hôtel. Nulle d'entre nous n'aurait pu alors prévoir ce qui allait se produire...

Dans le prochain épisode: Rencontre surprise avec des vieilles connaissances...

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic "

Comme diraient les anglophones, Read&Rewiew !


	2. Vieilles connaissances

Rebonjour ! Merci pour ta petite review, ma chère petite Holic ''…   
Alors, je n'ai pas précisé la dernière fois, mais ce qui est en gras sont les pensées/commentaire du personnage de la PoV (pour ce chapitre, ce seront celles de Lyude). Et puis, je devrais avoir moins de problèmes avec les balises, donc la lecture sera plus lisible !   
Sinon, le disclaimer, c'est le même que la dernière fois… (Fichu pays lol).   
Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus. Voici le 2° chapitre de ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂

**Chapitre 2: Vieilles connaissances...**   
_ Lyude's PoV _

« Espèce d'imbéciles! Vous voulez vraiment que tout le monde ait honte de vous ? » **Ayme, la veine au front bien visible, bien que cachée sous son long casque bleu nuit, en train de hurler sur Kalas et Folon.**   
« - M'en fous, ils n'ont qu'à pas faire attention à nous ! » **Folon, assis sur l'une des chaises hautes et accoudé au bar, sa main droite tenant une pinte de bière à moitié pleine (ou à moitié vide, c'est comme vous le sentez...), regardant sa meilleure amie Ayme d'un oeil distrait et agitant sa main de gauche à droite.** "Pas vrai Kalas?"   
« - Ouep. Et puis, d'abord, tu n'es pas... hips... notre mère! Alors ne nous fais pas la morale! » **Kalas, sûrement encore plus bourré que Folon, assis à la gauche de celui-ci et vidant son septième verre de kir, approuve de la tête. le connaissant, je suis parti pour le réveiller avec un seau d'eau demain...**

Ayme soupire, puis se retourne vers moi et me lance ce qui semble être un appel désespéré: « Lyude, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose! » Oh. Si elle dit en plus "S'il te plait", c'est vraiment grave. Mais...   
« -Si ces deux-là ne t'écoutent pas, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils prêtent attention à ce que je dis... », réplique-je simplement, haussant les épaules et roulant des yeux. Ayme voulut dire autre chose, mais ne peut rien rajouter, car une sonnerie stridente retentit résonne dans tout le bar, le restaurant et le hall de l'hôtel. Kalas et Folon, ne pouvant supporter le bruit à cause de l'alcool, plaquent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en proférant quelques jurons ; pendant ce temps, Ayme et moi jetons un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, pour noter que le bruit provient d'une voiture grise aux vitres teintées. La propriétaire de celle-ci sortit la tête par la fenêtre, laissant tomber par-devant elle ses longs cheveux blonds, tout en continuant à appuyer sur le klaxon.   
« -Bah, sûrement encore une fille qui est pressée d'aller se coucher… », commenta Ayme, détournant le regard de la vitre. J'approuve de la tête, puis la suit pour aller rejoindre Kalas et Folon. De toutes façons, is ne sont pas en état de pouvoir faire un pas…   
« -C'était qui ce fêlé ? », maugréa Kalas en se massant la tempe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée et s'aperçoit que deux jeunes filles viennent d'arriver dans le hall, portant toutes les deux un bandana de tête de mort sur la tête. ** Quand je pense que Kalas a fait tout un cirque parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter le brassard d'Alfard… **

« -Punaise, mais il n'y a pas un chat ici ! », s'exclame la jeune fille blonde qui klaxonnait depuis tout à l'heure, l'air passablement outrée. « Je me plaindrais à la direction, la prochaine fois ! »   
La jeune fille à côté d'elle, de longs cheveux bleus ciel retenus en chignon dessous son béret blanc, sort ses mains des poches de sa blouse de médecin psychiatre et les lève en soupirant et en roulant des yeux. « Zap, cet hôtel a supposément été réservé pour ce tournoi, donc ne t'attends pas à voir une foule nombreuse venue t'acclamer… »   
« Ouais, bah pourquoi ils n'ont pas payé de gens de gens pour le faire ? », rétorque celle-ci en prenant un air boudeur . Puis Zap se retourne vers la porte et fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras. « Dis, elles sont passées où, encore, les filles ? »

« -Tu crois qu'elles font aussi ce tournoi ? », demande Folon à Ayme, désignant les deux filles du menton. Celle-ci fait une petite moue interrogative. « Il semblerait… »   
Je ressens soudain un frisson au bas de la colonne vertébrale. Comme si quelqu'un venait derrière moi. Bah, sûrement Kalas qui essaie de se lever pour aller dire bonjour…   
Attends une minute. Kalas est ** toujours ** assis sur le siège.   
Alors qui …

« LYUDIE-KUN ! »   
Deux mains enserrent mon cou et j'aperçois devant mes yeux des cheveux rose clair. Enfin, là, je tombais surtout avec deux prunelles fuschia et un large sourire. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je reconnais ce sourire et ce visage entre mille…   
« …Holic ? », murmure-je. C'est la seule chose que je peux sortir, car ma petite amie m'embrasse sur la bouche. **Ah. C'est vrai. Je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Holic Uchiwa est ma petite amie (et fiancée) depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Quand elle a déménagé en France avec sa sœur il y a quatre ans, nous avons continué à correspondre l'un avec l'autre, et il me tardait de la revoir. Mais je ne l'attendais pas à la revoir ici… **   
« -Ahem. » …  
Oh merde. Je relâche avec déception les lèvres de Holic et me retourne vers Ayme, qui me regarde avec de petits éclairs, mas tout de même un petit sourire en coin. Folon discutait déjà avec la sœur jumelle de ma chérie, Sylphie, à qui la scène était totalement banale et sirotait un jus d'orange . Et quand à Kalas… Il désignait Holic du doigt, les yeux grand ouverts .   
« J'ai pas rêvé ? Cette fille vient d'embrasser Lyude ! » Ayme lui tapote la tête en pouffant de rire. « T'iquiète pas, tu te feras au fait que Lyude est fiancé depuis plus de… Combien déjà ? »   
« Dix ans. », répond Holic, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Kalas ouvre encore plus ses yeux. Ce qui fait sourire ma jeune amie : « Tu finiras toi aussi par trouver ton âme sœur… » Kalas soupire longuement.   
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut pense à ce moment-là…

« Ah, vous êtes là, les filles ! »   
La jeune fille, Zap, ainsi que celle qui l'accompagnait, finissent par nous rejoindre. Voyant notre situation à Holic et à moi, la première fait un large sourire, tandis que la deuxième rete en retrait, croisant les bras et observant tout le monde d'un air sceptique.   
« -Vous voulez bien me dire qui vous êtes, là ? Parce que là, je suis totalement paumé… », demande Kalas, mettant sa main droite sur sa tête. Ayme, lui explique alors :   
« La jeune fille avec Lyude se nomme Holic Uchiwa. C'est une Maestro Specialist, tout comme lui. Et celle qui se tape la discute avec Folon depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Sylphie Uchiwa, sa sœur jumelle, ninja du feu et actuellement l'une de mes deux grandes rivales, avec Savyna. » Elle se retourne vers les deux autres filles et continue : « Je suppose donc que vous êtes Zap et Baiken Uzumaki, les deux ninjas dont parlait Holic dans sa lettre.   
Zap hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Ouep. Enchantée de vous rencontrer '' Et vous êtes Ayme, c'est ça ? » Acquiesement. « Exact. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Lyude, alors voici Kalas (elle le désigne de la main) et Folon. »

« Vous avez habité à Alfard ? », demande Kalas, toujours sceptique. Je hoche la tête pour approuver. « Oui. Sylphie et Holic ont vécu pendant dix ans chez nous et étaient très respectées et connues, car elles faisaient partie de l'élite et d'un commando… assez spécial… En fait, ce commando rassemblait toutes les filles d'un haut-grade, pour des missions risquées. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'ambiance était plus meurtrière qu'une lame… »   
« -Comment ça ? »   
« -On ne pouvait pas se sacquer… » , fait Sylphie en pouffant de rire derrière ses lunettes noires. ** Tiens, elle a peut-être retrouvé la vue… ** « N'est-ce pas, Catwoman ? », continue-t-elle en penchant la tête vers Ayme. La petite veine ressort sous le casque.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme… »

Un nuage de fumée envahit tout à coup la salle, obligeant Ayme à couper sa phrase. S'en suit un choc, puis un hurlement, sûrement celui de la snipeuse. Holic se blottit contre moi, et je la protège en l'entourant de mes bras.   
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurle Kalas par-dessus le bruit.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Que se passe-t-il dans le bar ? Qui a bien pu agresser Ayme ? Et pourquoi celle-ci et Sylphie ne sont pas de franches amies l'une pour l'autre ? Pour cela, ne ratez pas le prochain épisode de « Un tournoi pas comme les autres ! »

Kalas : p'tain, j'y crois pas, Lyude a une petite amie !   
Lyude : èé Et alors, ça te dérange ?   
Kalas : … Non, c'est juste … bizarre, venant de toi !   
Holic : Nan, Lyude est pas bizarre ! (Tire la langue à Kalas et s'en va avec Lyude)   
Ayme : Au secours…   
Folon : T'inquiète Ayme, j'arrive à ta rescousse ! (Folon disparaît pour aller chercher Ayme, et Kalas le suit)   
Sylphie : Voyant que tout le monde déserte, je vais faire la petite remarque : « Si l'histoire vous a plu (ou non), veuillez laisser une review après le Bip de notre chère Zap !   
Zap : -BIIIIIIIIIIIP !   
Baiken : … Oo 


	3. Réunion mouvementée Partie 1

SylpheCat : Eh oui, je suis de retour !   
Kalas : Comment ça se fait que tu es encore vivante, toi ?   
SylpheCat : Gné ? Oo   
Kalas : Bah oui, là je m'inquiète pour ton sort, tu vois…   
Holic : Pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'elle a fait, ma petite Sylphie ?   
Folon : Ben…   
**Ayme débarque telle un furie en courant, dégainant ses deux pistolets vers SylpheCat, qui ne peut s'empêcher de hurler et de se barrer en courant, à cause de qu'elle lui a fait subir à la fin du chapitre 2.**   
Folon :… Ca !   
Zap : Sigh… bon je vais faire le disclaimer à sa place… Baiken-kun, tu m'aides ?   
Baiken : Vip… «Les personnages de Baten Kaitos, Tales of Symphonia et Golden Sun appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Quant à Zap, Baiken, Holic et Sylphie, chacune d'elles appartiennent à elles-mêmes. Attention, risque de sang, passages érotiques et insultes dans les prochains épisodes… »   
Zap : Oui, et pour ceux et celles qui veulent poser des questions à la folle à lier qui est l'auteur de cette histoire, veuillez lui écrire à son adresse e-mail, qui est sur sa page d'utilisateur.   
Kalas : C'est quoi une adresse e-mail ?   
Lyude : Euh… Joker !   
Holic : T'sais pas ce que c'est ? Attends, viens, mon chéri, je vais t'expliquer… **Holic emmène Lyude à l'abri des regards indiscrets, un large sourire aux lèvres**   
Folon, Kalas, Zap & Baiken : …¬¬   
Zap : Et après, elle dit qu'elle est prude… ¬¬   
Baiken : Bon, voici le chapitre 3… Nous, on va essayer de régler cette affaire…

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Chapitre 3 : Tout le monde est là… Le tournoi peut commencer !** _Zélos' PoV_

**Aouch… Bon sang, la prochaine fois que Lloyd nous téléporte avec l'Épée Eternelle, je lui demande d'y aller mollo avec… Je me demande si, en plus, il ne s'est pas gouré dans ses paramétrages…**   
Serrant les poings et ouvrant les yeux, je tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux bleu ciel qui me disent : « Cours aussi vite que tu le peux… »   
Quelque chose remue sous moi, ce qui signifie qu'en plus je me suis cassé la gueule sur une personne innocente. Le garçon qui possède ces yeux, la vingtaine d'années tout au plus, vêtu d'une longue cape beige recouvrant ses habits, se relève et roule des yeux. « Trop tard. », reprend-t-il. « Tu vas connaître le colère noire d'Ayme. Et crois moi, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place… »   
**Gné ? C'est qui, cette Ayme ?**   
Je suis soudain pris d'un frisson général. Comme si quelqu'un voulait me tuer là, tout de suite. Tournant très légèrement la tête vers la gauche, je croise une paire de prunelles magenta me lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Et, accessoirement, deux pistolets dorés prêts à dégainer coincés sur ma tempe gauche et au creux de mon cou.   
« -Dégage-de-ma-poitirne-sale-pervers ! »

**Oh-Oh…**

Avant que quelqu'un n'esquisse le moindre geste, une ombre passe derrière moi, murmurant quelques « Pardon. » ou « Excusez-moi.». Puis elle me tire par les cheveux pour me remonter, et me donne une grande gifle sur l'arrière de la tête.   
« -Bon sang, Zélos ! Tu n'as pas honte ? », me hurle gentiment dans les oreilles la Vieille Mégère Démoniaque (Sheena, pour les intimes). « Ca fait à peine trente secondes que tu es là et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauter sur la première venue ! » (**Là, Ayme et les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient faillirent passer par la crise cardiaque en tendant ça, mais je fais mine d'ignorer.**)   
« -Mais je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé sur elle ! », couine-je, me mettant les mains au-dessus de ma tête.   
« -Ah oui ? », fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.   
**Pas l'air convaincue, ma petite Sheena… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !… Enfin, presque : Kratos et moi n'étions pas EXACTEMENT dans le cercle de téléportation… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai atterri sur la folle à lier… Tiens, à propos, où sont passés les deux ancêtres ?**

« Relâche ma sœur ! Relâche ma sœur ! Relâche ma sœur !… »   
**Ah, visiblement, je ne suis pas seul dans mon malheur… **Une jeune fille blonde, toute de rose vêtue, s'évertue à tirer Kratos par la manche, pour dégager ( semble-t-il)sa sœur, une femme de 22-23 ans, les cheveux bleus tombant sur sa blouse blanche de médecin. Quant à Yuan, il a aussi chuté sur une fille, du même âge que Sheena sûrement, mais à la différence près que celle-ci, accoudée au bar et sirotant une chope de bière, n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que le leader incontesté des Rénégats joue à Chat perché sur ses épaules…   
« -Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais pouvez-vous me laisser descendre s'il vous plait ? », demande poliment Yuan. La jeune fille secoua ses longs cheveux verts avec un petit sourire malicieux (ou pervers…)   
« -Vous êtes avec cet homme, pas vrai ? » **Appelez les pompiers, il va y avoir une quatrième crise cardiaque… **Là, Yuan fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il est vrai que ca ne saute pas vraiment aux yeux que Kratos et Yuan sont ensemble depuis plus de 10 ans déjà. Alors comment…

« -Parce que, si c'est le cas, il est JUSTE en train d'écraser MA petite amie ! », articula-t-elle, une petite tempe clignotant sur sa veine.   
« Oh… Désolé, je vais vous aider… », murmure Yuan, confus. Réussissant à descendre de la jeune demoiselle (en marchant un peu sur le bar), il passe à travers la foule et arrive près de Kratos et des deux demoiselles. Faisant signe à la blonde qu'elle peut arrêter de s'exciter, il prend le relais en soulevant Kratos (l'extirpant de l'infirmière au passage), et en lui envoyant une mini-décharge électrique dans le dos, qui a pour effet immédiat de faire hurler Kratos. **Ah la torture… Ya que ça de bon chez eux…****   
Le problème, c'est que le mercenaire épéiste a eu tellement peur qu'il resta paralysé debout. Alors Yuan doit utiliser les grands moyens : il lui envoie un grand coup de poing dans le dos, ce qui l'envoya droit à l'autre bout de la salle, directement sur le sofa. A 30 centimètres du quatrième groupe (sûrement celui de Weyard, tellement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure qu'on ne les a même pas entendus arriver), qui voient passer Kratos, puis fixent Yuan d'un air mi-surpris, mi-choqué.**

**Et c'était Sheena qui me disait que je mettais la honte sur notre groupe… Sigh…**

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Folon : Oo Ca, c'est de l'entrée fracassante !   
Baiken : Se réveille « … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Regarde Sylphie en mode Puppy dog eyes « Dis, je pourrais avoir un remontant ? »   
Sylphie : Mais oui, ma chérie ! »   
Sylphie et Baiken disparaissent   
Zélos : Sigh… Quel gâchis… Deux filles aussi jolies…   
Zap : Crois-moi, quand tu les connaîtras plus, tu ne diras plus ça… ¬¬   
Kratos & Yuan : Oo   
Zap : Ben quoi ?

Ayme : Bon, puisque tout le monde est occupé , je vais faire vite fait le petit mot de la fin : Lisez et Reviewez ! Part à la chasse de Sylphie


	4. Réunion mouvementée Partie 2

SylpheCat : Voilà la suite du chapitre 3, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer la dernière fois, du fait que j'étais en pleines révisions de mon DS de Structure de la Matière… ToT   
Kalas : De quoi ?   
SylpheCat : De chimie, si tu préfères… Ah, la faculté de biologie, c'est pas tous les jours marrant, crois-moi…   
Baiken : Allez, viens me faire un gros câlin, ma chérie… (Baiken prend dans ses bras SylpheCat pour la consoler)   
Pavel, Lina, Garet & Piers : Oo   
Folon (agite la main de gauche à droite) : C'est rien, il va falloir vous y habituer…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Chapitre 3, Partie 2**   
_Lina's PoV_

« Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici ... ¬¬ », commente mon ami Piers, qui observe l'homme qui a fait un vol plané d'un air surpris et dédaigneux. Ses longs cheveux azur, retenus par un mince bandeau, flottaient légèrement du fait du courant d'air soudain qui était passé à côté de nous. A côté de lui, mon grand frère Pavel, 20 ans, les bras croisés et son visage à moitié caché par quelques mèches de ses cheveux brun, secoua la tête de dépit. Quant à mon petit ami, Garet, il avait juste un mal fou à se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la tête de Pavel et Piers.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme à la cape noire et aux cheveux bleu ciel a balancé son ami de cette manière, mais il n'arrive pas à se relever. Enfin, du moins, il met trois plombes à se relever, avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait jeté, un regard meurtrier au fond de ses prunelles ambrées.   
« -Ca, tu me le paieras un jour, Yuan… », murmure-t-il d'un ton acerbe.   
« -Mais je n'attends que ça, mon cher ami… », réplique le dénommé Yuan sur le même ton.   
« -Oh non…Ils vont ENCORE se disputer… », soupire longuement le jeune garçon derrière eux, des cheveux roux tombant sur sa veste rose et son pantalon blanc. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla en direction du bar, pour commander un jus d'orange, suivi par une jeune demoiselle qui ressemblait fortement à une ninja.

**Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien, à ce que je vois…**

« Vous êtes les champions de Weyard, n'est-ce pas ? »   
**Que ?.. **On se retourne vivement, pour tomber face à face avec une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux verts retenus par une longue natte et ses lunettes noires, assorties à son ensemble, cachant ses yeux. **Bon sang, elle me fait flipper celle-là… Je ne l'ai même pas senti bouger et venir derrière nous...**   
« -Oui. », lui répond Piers, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la vue du bandana tête-de-mort qu'elle portait sur le bras gauche. « Mais VOUS, qui êtes-vous pour nous demander notre nom ? »

«-Ah, quelqu'un a oublié de demander les droits d'auteur sur cette phrase… », fait Yuan d'un sourire malicieux. Kratos soupire longuement.

« -Je m'appelle Sylphie Uchiwa, membre du groupe des Ninjas Pourpres, avec ma sœur Holic (elle désigne une fille aux cheveux rose fuschia collée amoureusement à un roux en uniforme), ainsi que Zap (là, son doigt se dirige vers une blonde qui était partie dans une partie de bras de fer avec un garçon à la peau bleu clair) et Baiken Uzumaki (elle s'arrêta vers une demoiselle infirmière qui se charge de donner les premiers soins à Kratos, sous les yeux médusés de Yuan).   
Ceux avec Holic et Zap, ainsi que le garçon qui se fait engueuler par ma vieille ennemie Ayme et celle-ci, sont tous les quatre les champions de la Terre.   
Enfin, Yuan, Kratos et les deux qui se sont exilés au bar sont venus spécialement de Sylvh'alla pour ce tournoi. A votre tour de décliner votre identité. » Ce fut Pavel qui prit la parole. « Je suis Pavel, le Tueur du groupe, Voici Piers l'Amiral, Lina la Justicière et Garet le Héros. Mais, si ca ne vous dérange pas, on préfère ne pas en dire plus. »   
** Ca c'est tout mon frère. Il parle peu, mais c'est toujours direct.**   
« -Pas de problème ! ». Avec ceci, la fille repartit tranquillement vers la demoiselle qu'elle avait jugé être sa « meilleure ennemie », Ayme.

« Tous plus fous les uns que les autres… », soupire Garet, en levant les yeux au ciel. On hocha la tête d'un air dépité, puis nous allons rejoindre les reste des gens du tournoi.   
Mais, à peine posés, quatre hommes, vêtus de costumes noirs ne laissant apparaître que leur tête, apparaissent de nulle part, face à nous. La demoiselle de tout à l'heure, Sylphie je crois, penche la tête sur le côté et soupire un peu.   
« -Je suppose que vous êtes venus nous chercher pour nous emmener à la salle du tournoi, n'est-ce pas ? » Aucun des quatre ne répond, mais ils nous font signe de les suivre, ce qu'on commence à faire. J'entends à peine Holic murmurer à sa sœur :   
« Fais attention avec ton… »   
« -T'inquiète pas… Je sais ce qui se passe. », réplique-t-elle, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

** Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pavel : Oui c'est vrai, que veux-tu dire par là, Sylphie ?   
Sylphie : Hihihi… ( Sourire diabolique)   
Ayme Ce n'est pas bon signe, ça… ¬¬   
Zap : Elle sait quelque chose qu'on sait pas ? Oo   
Kalas : Bah sûrement… Oublie pas que c'est ELLE qui écrit cette foutue histoire…   
Baiken : Kalas ! Insulte pas ma petite amie !   
Kalas : Mais je l'insulte pas !   
Baiken : Si tu l'nsultes !…   
Kratos : Ca va mal finir.   
Yuan : En effet.   
Zélos : Tiens, vous avez fini de vous engueuler, les ancêtres ?

(Folon lève une pancarte où il y a écrit : « Lisez et revivez SVP » avant d'aller chercher un dixième verre de kir)   
Ayme : Et n'oubliez pas, l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !


	5. Retour Inattendu Partie 1

Autrice: Yo tout le monde ! n.n   
Pavel: Bah t'as bien l'air joyeuse...   
Autrice: Vip. Je n'ai pas pu trouver un ordinateur valide pour écrire la suite de la fic hier, mais j'ai fini de mettre en place les 5 et 6 sur mon petit carnet! nçn   
Yuan: Je la sens pas cette affaire... (big smile de l'autrice) ... Mais alors pas du tout!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Baten Kaitos, Tales of Symphonia et Golden Sun ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mon sac à bandouillère customisé ZélosxKratos est à moi seule! (sourire démoniaque)   
Les deux concernés: ¬¬...

Autrice: Et si vous voulez des liens pour vous renseigner sur ces trois jeux vidéo, faits-le moi savoir par MP ! Bonne lecture!

∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂

**Chapitre 4: Come-back surprenant... **   
_Partie 1: Première dispute. _

Suivant les quatre personnes encagoulées, les seize champions réunis commençaient à se poser des questions sur eux : ils auraient pu venir directement à la salle, mais… Ils étaient tenus d'être accompagnés. Bizarre.   
Arrivés devant la porte, les figures se retournèrent et - on ne voyait toujours pas leurs visages mais seulement des points rouges leur servant de yeux- une voix caverneuse résonna dans le couloir : _« Ex Oceano surgento, Ab Aureo Sole illustrato, A Symphonia cunas movito, Sed a Furore aleto, Incubum adversos ponete et Tenbrae vincte ! » _   
Avant de disparaître en fumée, sous des regards complètement incompris. Lina nota que, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce qui venait d'être dit, la même phrase était inscrite sur la porte massive argentée qui gardait l'entrée et semblait être un avertissement.

« Baiken », fit Zap, songeuse, « tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »   
« -Hum… » l'intéressée observa la phrase écrite dans une langue étrange, entourée d'une rune brilliante, puis fit une mine réservée. « Ca ressemble à de l'efique, mais...»   
« -Mais?», coupa Holic d'un ton sceptique. «Tu n'es pas censée être...» Baiken recoupa en secouant la tête. «Ce n'est pas l'elfique que j'ai appris. Je reconnais certains mots, certes, mais je ne pourrai pas tout traduire...»   
«-Ce n'est pas en elfique, mais en langue des Anges.»

Zélos, Kratos et Yuan reçurent une attention étonnée de la part du reste du groupe, hormis Sylphie, adossée à un mur, qui semblait préférer fixer dangeureusement le Symphonian aux cheveux bleus.   
«-Comment diable pouvez-vous savoir si c'est une phrase écrite dans la langue des Anges, alors que cette race a disparu depuis plus de 4000 ans?», reprit la jeune fille aux lunettes noires. Ce fut Zélos qui lui répondit, croisant les bras.   
«-Et comment peux-tu juger si la race des Anges a bel et bien disparu?», commenta-t-il en bougeant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, un peu contrarié.   
«-On connait cette langue. C'est tout, et tu n'en as pas besoin d'en savoir plus...", continua Yuan, fronçant les sourcils. «Alors, laisse-nous traduire...» Il fit une petite pause, et poursuivit, sur un ton plus sacarstique: «Ou alors, _Mademoiselle Je-me-la-ramène_ peut le faire à notre place!»   
«-Je suis aveugle depuis quatre ans. Je ne risque pas d'être grandement utile pour ça... Et puis, si ça t'amuse de me provoquer, vas-y, continue! Ne te gêne pas!», fit-elle d'un air méprisant.   
Kratos soupira longuement. Il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter et de le laisser dans sa base, à Triet, au lieu de l'obliger à venir ici s'engueuler avec cette jeune demoiselle aux cheveux verts... _Tout comme Martel. _   
**Appelez le SAMU.**

«Bon, les tourtereaux, quand vous aurez fini de vous enguirlander comme un vieux couple, vous le dites, qu'on puisse enfin entrer dans cette foutue salle?»   
**Là, si vous mettez la musique de Titanic derrière, ca passera encore... XD**   
L'auteur de cette phrase, qui n'était autre que notre bien-aimé Kalas, provoqua un silence pesant, bien que Folon, derrière lui, était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire tant la tête de Sylphie et de Yuan faisait vraiment pitié. **Mais bon, là, il faut avouer qu'ils l'ont bien cherché aussi.**   
-Humph...», commentèrent les deux concernés, avant de se tourner le dos et de prendre une position boudeuse.   
«-Bon sang, il y a des fois où Yuan ne vaut pas mieux que Zélos...», murmura Kratos en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main en signe de dépit. Puis le mercenaire aux cheveux bruns s'avança, dépassant Sylphie et Yuan qui se boudaient mutuellement, et commença à traduire les runes angéliques sur la porte:

«Surgi hors de l'Océan, illuminé par le Soleil d'Or, berçé par la Symphonie mais nourri par la Folie, affrontez le cauchemer et triomphez des ténèbres.»

«Cette phrase a vraiment un sens?», fit Kalas qui pencha la tête sur le côté, pas franchement convaincu. Ses camarades se creusaient également la cervelle, hélas en vain. Ce fut finalement Sheena qui comprit de quoi parlait la phrase en premier.   
«-Je pense avoir saisi: derrière cette porte, il doit y avoir une sorte... comment dire ça... une épreuve, un monstre -ou je ne sais quoi- en rapport soit avec nous seize, soit pour chacun des groupes ici présents et que nous devons vaincre pour accéder au tournoi. Enfin je crois...»   
La phrase laissa encore plus perplexe après cela. Mais Zap secoua la tête, puis claironna: «Bah, c'est pas un petit monstre qui va me faire peur!» Elle poussa la porte, avec l'aide de Pavel, Piers et Folon (faut quand même rappeler que la porte est massive et qu'ell est lourde, quand même), qui finit par s'ouvrir sur...   
Ben sur du noir complet. On ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer de clair dans ce qu'ouvrait cette porte. Là, l'enthousiasme de Zap prit un léger coup. Mais Lina et Garet, Adeptes du feu, vinrent à se rescousse et demandèrent à deux de leurs Djinns de feu respectifs de cracher des flammes pour éclairer, ce qu'ils firent sans problème.

Après cet intermède, tous les champions purent donc rentrer dans la salle, suivant les petites lumières rouges des Djinns, et observèrent ce qui était la salle de l'arène. Cette arène en elle-même était constituée de sable fin marron et était entouré par une rivière d'eau. Tout le tour de cette arène était fait d'un métal ayant la couleur de l'acier, mais dont la composition exacte semblait inconnue. En relevant les yeux, on pouvait observer un grand écran scindé en 4 parties noir, éteint pour le moment, face à la porte. Enfin, deux mezzanines reliées au terrain par des escaliers métalliques permettaient d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de la salle.   
Mais quelque chose gênait visiblement Baiken. «Bizarre... J'ai la vague impression d'être observée... Je vais en parler à Sylphie; peut-être qu'elle ressent aussi ça.» Mais, visiblement, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts avait senti son appel... Et la drôle d'impression.   
«-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Utilise ton Byakuugan pour vérifier.» La médecin s'exécuta et, agitant ses mains en faisant quelques figures, fit craquer ses prunelles écarlates comme si les vaisseaux sanguins grossissaient sous ses yeux et à côté, ce qui lui permettait de voir à 360°. Pourtant...   
«-Non, je ne vois rien...»

«Cherche encore et tu trouveras.», résonna une voix féminine dans la salle.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Autrice (avec un sourire démoniaque): Hihihi, quel suspense... Qui se cache derrière cette voix féminine? Yuan et Sylphie finiront-ils par se réconcilier? Zap sera-t-elle toujours aussi enthousiaste? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de "Un tournoi pas comme les autres" !   
Holic: Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ferais pas de suspense... TT   
Autrice: Mais, sans suspense, je n'aurais plus mes chères lectrices... Que je remercie d'ailleurs pour leurs reviews ! n.n Et que j'invite à en laisser encore pour ce chapitre, pour me proposer leurs idées sur cette voix féminine ! (Holic, c'est pas la peine, t'es déjà au courant XD)   
Bisous !


	6. Retour Inattendu Partie 2

Chapitre 4: Come-back surprenant...   
Partie 2: Dark Illusion.

«Qui... Qui a parlé ?», murmura Zap sur un ton pas vraiment rassuré. Accrochée subitement au bras du premier garçon venu, c'est-à-dire Zélos à ce moment-là, la jeune fille blonde tremblait de tous ses membres. En effet, malgré le sourire goguenard et la désinvolture qui la qualifiaient tout el temps, elle avait une faiblesse... Zap avait horreur des fantômes, des revenants et des illusions de ce type. De plus, les deux Djinns de feu qui éclairaient la salle avaient pris peur et du coup, il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans la salle.   
**Ce qui, par conséquent, fit que personne n'y voyait plus rien.**

«-On est bien avancés, maintenant...», murmura la voix de Kratos, qui semblait, lui, complètement blasé. Pas loin de lui, Baiken hurla à en péter les tympans de notre Séraphin épéiste et agita ses bras dans tous les sens, comme pour se dégager de quelque chose. Se référant au son de sa voix, il eut tôt fait de la retrouver et de bloquer ses bras par l'arrière. «Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as?»   
«-Ya, ya... IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI M'A TOUCHÉ LES FESSES!», paniqua la jeune ninja en hurlant. Un peu plus loin, on entendit Zélos répliquer en défense, étonné:   
«-Non, là, c'est pas moi!»   
Yuan, qui, lui était toujours avec Sylphie, fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. «_Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, Zélos profietrait de genre de situation. Or il n'a pas du tout bougé de sa position et est toujours à côté de la blonde. Si ce n'est pas lui, alors..._» Il sentit alors la main de la jeune aveugle aux cheveux verts sur sa poitrine; il eut de la chance que la lumière n'était pas, car ses joues étaient cramoisies. «_Que... Que fait-elle? _»   
«-Hum... C'est bien ce que je pensais.», murmura Sylphie, sûre d'elle. Elle enleva sa main de Yuan et enleva ses lunettes noires. Maintenant, les quinze autres champions pouvaient voir flotter une paire d'yeux rouges teintés de noir. Ce qui intrigua Holic. «_Pourquoi a-t-elle enclenché son Sharingan ?_»

«Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je finirai bien par découvrir !», annonça Sylphie sur un ton de défi. Puis, à l'insu des autres (**qui ne pouvaient toujours pas voir ce qu'elle faisait**), elle enchaîna une série de mimiques avec ses doigts, puis lança la technique ninja du clan Yamanaka: «Shitenshin!»   
Yuan sentit aussitôt que Sylphie venait de tomber au sol -ou plutôt de s'effondrer-, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était paralysé. Enfin, du moins, son âme était emprisonné à l'intérieur de son corps, qui en lui répondait plus du tout. «_Mais que..._»   
«-_Reste calme, Yuan. J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps quelques instants car je voulais vérifer quelque chose avec ton ouïe elfique._», résonna la voix de Sylphie à l'intérieur de son esprit. S'il le pouvait, le Séraphin Rénégat se serait donné une tape sur le front en signe d'exaspération. «_ Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander TOUT SIMPLEMENT ? ¬¬_»   
«-_Euh... Non. et puis, de toutes façons, tu m'aides aussi dans le cas présent. Involontairement, certes, mais tu le fais. Donc, laisse-moi bosser._», répliqua Sylphie en fermant les yeux (**enfin ceux de Yuan, mais vous avez compris n.n**) et en se focalisant sur l'endroit où elle avait entendu la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zap était toujours accrochée au bras de Zélos et murmurait: « Je veux pas qu'ils me prennent... je veux pas qu'ils me prennent...»   
«-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite poupée, le grand Zélos Wilder va te protéger!», claironna le jeune homme roux en sortant toutefois sa Dague de Cristal. Les champions d'Alfard, quant à eux, étaient déjà en position d'attaque depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière, formant un mini-cercle et regardant tous vers l'extérieur, méfiants.   
Seuls les quatre Weyardiens n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. La raison du fait que les Djinns avaient eu peur était que la voix féminine qui avait résonné était famillière à ces jeunes gens. Très famillière...   
«-C'est impossible...», murmura Lina, choquée. «Je croyais qu'elle avait... Qu'elle était...»   
«- Que j'étais morte? », reprit la voix féminine. «  Désolée de te décevoir, ma chère Lina, mais je suis bien plus coriace que je n'y paraîs... »

«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?», soupira Sheena, désespérée. « On ne va pas y passer toute la journée, alors montrez-vous, bon sang!»   
«- Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, Sheena.», répliqua une deuxième voix inconnue, enfantine et masculine cette fois-ci. Sylphie sentit le sang de Yuan se glacer à ce moment-là mais, comme elle le contrôlait entièrement désormais, il ne pouvait plus lui expliquer pourquoi. Mais la jeune fille se doutait bien que, visiblement, le Rénégat connaissait cette personne. Utilisant l'ouîe aiguisée de Yuan, elle reconnut aussitôt l'endroit d'où les deux voix venaient. Refaisant à nouveau une combinaison de signes, elle murmura cette fois-ci "Rupture!". Son esprit regagna son corps et permit à Yuan de récupérer le sien, ce dont il profita pour tenter de faire revenir en vain son coeur au calme.   
Tout comme Zélos et Kratos. Ils avaient sans peine reconnu cette voix.

«-Pourquoi vous cachez-vous?», demanda Sylphie, croisant ses bras et fixant avec son Sharingan le haut de l'écran. « Vous avez peur de notre réaction... Senseï Raphaël Hatake?»   
«-... Quoi?», murmura Holic, les yeux grands ouverts. Baiken plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche... avan de se rendre que Kratos les tenait toujours et avait oublié de les lâcher. Quant à Zap...   
BONK!   
Bah je vous l'avais dit plus haut: elle a horreur des fantômes. Du coup elle est dans les vappes .   
«-Ah, je te reconnais bien là, ma petite Sylphie... Toujours une longueur d'avançe! », répliqua une autre voix masculine, celle du Raphaël en question.

Aussitôt la lumière revient dans la salle, après une succession de jets de flammes. On pouvait maintenant voir trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, perchés sur le haut de l'écran noir. Sur la gauche, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, aux cheveux blond doré et vêtu de vêtements blancs aux brodures bleues et vertes, assis, observait la salle de hauteur de ses grandes prunelles azurées. De l'autre côté, une homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux violets, dont le visage était recouvert d'un bandeau noir ne laissant apparaître que son oeil droit, dont les habits et le bandeau laissaient clairement voir qu'il était de Konoha, avait les bras croisés et fixait Sylphie. Au milieu des deux, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge courts, aux apparats tels que s'il faisait -50° dans la salle, avait un sourire malicieux.   
«-No way...», fit Sheena.   
«-Mithos...», murmurèrent Kratos, Zélos et Yuan, sous le choc.   
«-Karstine!», s'exclamèrent les quatre Weyardiens de la même manière.   
De l'autre côté de la salle (c'est-à-dire au-dessus de la porte), un homme blond, plus vieux que les trois autres, secoua la tête de dépit en observant les gestes des trois autres revenants.   
«Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne du monde des morts avec trois abrutis pareils... Sigh.» Kalas, Ayme, Folon et Lyude, tournèrent la tête en même temps pour se rendre compte de la présence de leur ancien frère (d'armes ou pas), le Général Impérial Giacomo.   
«-ON N'EST PAS DES ABRUTIS !», s'exclamèrent en même temps Karstine, Mithos et Raphaël. Giacomo poussa un soupir encore plus fort, tandis que Kalas s'étonna en désignant Ayme et Folon du doigt: «Non? T'as trouvé des abrutis encore plus abrutis que ces deux abrutis?»   
**BAM! Visiblement, les deux concernés n'ont pas apprécié la remarque...**

∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑

Autrice: Et non, vous ne déconnez pas... Quatre anciens méchants sont de retour! nçn Bon, je fais le disclaimer maintenant, même si c'est bizarre de le faire à la fin (**Yuan: Non, mais de toutes façons, TU es bizarre... ¬¬**) :Tout ce qui a un rapport avec ToS, BK, GS et Naruto ne m'appartient pas. De plus, Zap, Baiken et Holic étant des personnes réelles, elles ne sont pas non plus ma propriété (**Pavel: 'Manquerait plus que ça... ¬¬**). Par contre, Sylphie m'appartient, tout comme Raphaël, qui un personnage inventé ! nçn (**Giacomo: Bon courage Rafi... :D**) 


	7. Les règles du tournoi

Autrice: Coucou les gens! A près une longue période d'absence (dûe à mes révisions et mes DS T-T), je suis enfin de retour pour vous poster la première partie du chapitre 5 (séparé en deux parties )!!!   
Kalas: Oh non, elle est de retour... PLANQUEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUUUS ! (Tout le monde disparait, hormis Raphaël, qui était en train de lire le tome 7 d'Icha Icha Paradise)   
Autrice: Heureusement qu'il me reste fidèle, Lui ! XD   
Raphaël: Ben j'ai pas le choix, sinon tu peux me faire crever facilement... TT

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui concerne ToS, Bk, Gs, Naruto et Pokémon Coloseum (si, si, une légère allusion) ne m'appartient pas. Zap © Zap, Baiken © Baiken, Holic© Holic, Sylphie et Raphaël © moi (bah oui, quand même XD)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous:p

**Chapitre 5: Les règles du tournoi.**

«Non, mais vous êtes vraiment un bande de gamins, tous les trois!», gronda Giacomo, assis sur l'escalier, les bras croisés et le regard brûlant. «On est censés organiser dans les règles le tournoi de Rhode… Pas faire les cons pour faire peur aux champions!!!»   
«- Mais on n'y peut rien si tu es aussi rabat-joie, Giacomo…», soupira Karstine, se décollant du mur où elle était plaquée et marcha vers le centre de la salle, rejointe aussitôt par Mithos **qui descendit de là où il était perché, c'est-à-dire l'écran**. Pendant ce temps, Raphaël disparut dans un «POUF», et dans un autre «POUF», réapparut sur les épaules de Sylphie, laquelle soupira longuement, dépitée. «_ Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…._»   
«-Je-ne-suis-pas-un-rabat-joie!», articula entre ses dents le concerné, une petite veine apparaissant sur son front. ** Ce à quoi Ayme et Folon répliquèrent en murmurant: «Non, à peine…»**

«Bon, assez plaisanté comme ça.» , coupa Mithos d'un ton sec, reprenant entièrement l'attention. «Je sais que vous pouvez vous poser de nombreuses questions du style _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Je croyais qu'il (ou elle) était mort!_ **Silence très gêné**, mais il y a une bonne raison à cela. Depuis 4000 ans, le tournoi de Rhode réunit les meilleurs (enfin, je suppose) guerriers d'Alfard, de Weyard, de Sylvh'alla et de Konoha, mais les organisateurs et arbitres ne sont autres que les… euh… comment je vais pouvoir sortir ça…» Le jeune garçon leva les yeux pour chercher la formule appropriée. Ce fut Karstine qui le compléta. «… Les 'ennemis jurés' morts le plus tard possible dans votre quête. On peut résumer ça de cette manière. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet ici. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le plus juste pour vous… Enfin. Passons.»   
«-Comme vous avez dû vous renseigner sur ce tournoi, vous savez qu'il est organisé tous les siècles ici même, au sanctuaire de Suerebe, et ce depuis 4000 ans.», reprit Mithos, avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire: «Et, jusqu'à maintenant, mes deux collègues ont toujours remporté la victoire ! n.n»

«Wow. Wow. Wow.», coupa Kalas, très sceptique. «Ces deux-là ont PLUS DE 4000 ANS?»   
«- Bah, ils sont pas vraiment matures pour leur âge…», soupira Zap, se remémorant les incidents antérieurs entre eux, sa sœur et son amie. Raphaël lui lança un regard inquisiteur, mais elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

«Mais, depuis le dernier tournoi, où d'après ce qui m'a été dit, de sérieux problèmes se sont déroulés Mithos, ferma les yeux, Kratos fronça les sourcils et Yuan serra le poing gauche,plusieurs règles ont dû être modifiées. Mais puisque la plupart d'entre vous est novice, on va les reprendre depuis le début.» expliqua Raphaël. Il fit signe à Mithos de s'en charger, préférant poser sa tête sur celle de Sylphie et rester perché, amenant plusieurs types de réactions, comme «Oo» chez les Symphonians et les Weyardiens, un long soupir plein de sous-entendus pour Ayme et Folon, un «é-è» de Zap (**qui venait d'être giflée par Baiken pour une raison qui nous restera obscure**), un gloussement de la part de Holic, et un rougissemnt de la concernée.   
Kalas préféra contourner le problème, et laissa Mithos expliquer les règles avec Giacomo et Karstine.

Le jeune garçon approuva d'un signe de tête, puis claqua dans ses mains: toutes les lumières qui étaient dans la salle s'éteignirent, replongeant la salle dans le noir. Puis l'écran central s'alluma, et on put s'apercevoir que Mithos avait eu le temps de grimper à la mezzanine de gauche en un temps record.   
«Le tournoi de Rhode est différent des années précédentes. Comparé à eux, il possède plus de règles et ne consiste plus en un "beat-them-all" général Yuan: Je sens que je vais regretter ça... TT , pour éviter tout dérapage incontrôlable. Vous serez répartis dans un tableau en branches (**le tableau s'affiche sur le grand écran lumineux**), en huit matchs de qualification, les huit meilleurs s'affronteront ensuite, puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à la finale. (**Le tableau disparaît pour laisser place à une image de l'arène de combat**).   
Comme vous avez pu le constater, le sol de cette arène est constitué de trois types différents: sable, eau et acier. Chaque type a ses propres caractéristiques, qui peuvent se révéler une force pour certains d'entre vous, une faiblesse pour d'autres. A vous de vous en servir au mieux pour triompher. (**L'image disparaît à nouveau, pour, cette fois-ci, laisser place à une vidéo en images de synthèse de deux personnes, un homme et une femme, en position de garde**)   
Lors d'un combat, presque tout est permis pour battre l'adversaire: les coups physiques (**l'homme assène un coup d'épée à la dame**), les sorts magiques (**la femme réplique en envoyant une boule de feu**), les attaques spécifiques à chacun d'entre vous, les illusions, etc, etc... La seule chose que vous devez éviter de faire, c'est de tuer votre adversaire, volontairement ou pas, sous peine d'être automatiquement disqualifié. J'espère que c'est bien clair, parce que je ne voudrais pas -et mes collègues non plus- en arriver là.»

«Oui chef !», claironna Zap, imitant un soldat de l'armée, avant de se prendre un nouveau coup de Baiken sur la tête pour l'obliger à se taire.

«Voilà pour les règles.», finit Mithos, le tableau redevenant noir. «Avez-vous des questions, ou peut-on...» Kalas leva la main, l'air sérieux. Mais Giacomo sembla se douter de la question du jeune garçon et répliqua aussitôt:   
«-Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, petit corbeau, le tirage est complètement aléatoire et oui, tu peux tomber face à l'un des autres membres de ton groupe. C'était ça, ta question?»   
«- Depuis quand tu lis dans les esprits, toi? Oo», demanda Raphaël en haussant le sourcil droit, étonné. L'ancien Général lui fit signe qu'il ne répondrait pas, tandis que Kalas abaissa la main, ayant eu ce qu'il voulait. Derrière lui, Ayme avait des petites étincelles intéressées qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Quant à Mithos, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui voulait demander quelque chose, reprit:   
«Bon, cela signifie que nous allons pouvoir faire le tirage au sort maintenant; Raphaël, si ça ne te dérange pas, relâche la jeune fille sur laquelle tu es perché depuis tout à l'heure et viens ici.»

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Holic: Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Tu m'as jamais dit ça sur MSN ! TT   
Autrice: Jamais dit quoi? (feint l'air innocent)   
Holic: Que... (chuchote à l'oreille de l'autrice) Bzbzbzbztzbzt !   
Autrice: Non, mais j'ai changé d'avis :p

Yuan: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Oo   
Giacomo: Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir...   
(Raphaël brandit une parcarte avec écrit: "Vive les reviews ! Merci !" )   
Mithos et Karstine: Mon vieux, on te plaint... ¬¬   
Raphaël: Ben quoi? Faut bien gagner sa vie n.n"


	8. Interlude: Délire d'anniversaire

Autrice: Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais vous faire un cadeau (si, si :p) en mettant un petit délire que j'ai écrit il y a une dizaine de jours, suite à une discussion que j'avais eue sur MSN avec Holic ... Alors amusez-vous bien ! n.n

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Interlude**

Holic: ToT   
Baiken: Bah pourquoi tu pleures ma petite Holic?   
Holic: Sylphie m'a raconté toute l'histoire de Giacomo et de Kalas sur MSN... ToT   
Zap: Et alors? Elle t'a spoilé un moment du jeu?   
Holic: Meuh non, c'est pas là le problème... Je suis habituée aux spoils... Mais... ToT   
Pavel: Mais ? Oo   
Holic: ELLE M'A RACONTÉ LA MORT DE GIACOMO, ET J'AI TROUVÉ CA TROP ÉMOUVANT !!! TToTT

**(Moment de silence, où tous les regards se tournent vers Giacomo, Kalas, Ayme et Folon, quio ont tous une tête oscillant entre "Oo" et "¬¬")**   
Giacomo: Et voilà... A cause de Sylphie, tout le monde va me prendre en pitié maintenant...   
Kalas, Ayme et Folon: T'es pas le seul... ¬¬   
Holic (arrête de pleurer et réfléchit): Tiens, au fait, ça me fait penser que...   
Garet **(murmure)**: Oh des ragots en perspective... ¬¬   
Holic: ... Que Raphaël était le fils de Kakashi-senseï...   
Raphaël : Jusque là, tout va bien...   
Holic: ... Que Karstine, pour sauver son village, aavit été obligée d'affronter Pavel et les siens...   
Karstine: Jusque là tout va bien...   
Holic: ... Et que Mithos était THE boss de fin pour Lloyd et son groupe. Mais moi, je le voyais trop dans des histoires yaoï avec Lloyd!

**(Deuxième moment de silence, où, cette fois-ci, tous les regards sont tounés vers Mithos. On sent deux regards assassins provenir de la femme et du père de Lloyd, c'est-à-dire Sheena et Kratos)**   
Mithos: Nan, c'est pas c que vous croyez... **(Kratos et Sheena commencent à le charger, armes déployées)** ...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!   
Kratos et Sheena: TU VAS PAYEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR ! èé **(Kratos et Sheena poursuivent Mithos dans toute la salle, alors que Kalas et Yuan sortent deux micros et deux oreillettes sorties de nulle part et commencent à comenter la scène, tandis que Zap chantonne)**   
Zap **(jusqu'à la fin de la scène, penchant alternativement la tête de gauche à droite et chantant à tue-tête)**: _Talala talala talala tata, talala talala talalatata, talala talala talala tata, Talala talalatata..._   
Yuan: Mithos, casaque jaune et blanche, court comme un dératé, esquivant non sans mal la Flamberge de Kratos , casaque violette, et les cartes de combat de Sheena, casque noire!   
Kalas: Tout à fait, Yuan! Mais... Attention! La casque jaune et blanche semble vouloir s'en prendre à Holic, casaque rose! Danger !   
Mithos **(hurle sur Holic)**: TOUT CA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!!!   
Holic: AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!! **(Se planque derrière Sylphie qui joue à Sexypoker2006 sur son portable avec Folon et Raphaël qui lit Icha Icha Paradise)** Zap: ..._Talalatalalatalalatalala tatatatata, talalatalalatalla tatata, talalatalalatalalatalala tatatatata..._   
Yuan: Il semble que la casaque rose ait voulu se réfugier derrière les pervers de service...

**(La seconde suivante, les pervers en question sortent leurs armes et courent sur Kalas et Yuan, poursuivis par Holic, Mithos, Kratos et Sheena)**   
Kalas: Euh... Désolés, chers téléspectateurs, mais une rupture de faisceaux va nous obliger à rendre l'antenne... COURS, YUAAAAAAAANNNN !   
Zap: ... Talalatalalatalala tata, talalatalalatalalatata, talalatalalatalalatata TALALA talalatata !!! nn

**(Kalas, Yuan, Sylphie, Folon, Raphaël, Holic, Mithos, Kratos et Sheena sortent tous de la pièce, laissant les cinq Weyardiens, Giacomo, Ayme, Baiken et Zélos dans un état de dépit très avancé, alors que Zap part se faire un sandwich, parce que, chanter, ça ouvre l'appétit)**   
Piers: 'Tous des fêlés... Oo   
Lina: Heureusement que l'on a rien à voir dans cette affaire... ¬¬   
Zélos: Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me fait taper dessus par Sheena ou par Kratos, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre:D   
**(Lyude, qui avait disparu de la circulation, revient, l'air étonné et choqué)**   
Lyude: Euh... Vous savez pourquoi la moitié des gens se courent les uns après les autres en s'engueulant dans le couloir? Oo   
Ayme **(soupire)**: C'est une longue histoire, mais mieux vaut que tu ne la saches pas...   
Giacomo: Crois-moi, avec une autrice pareille, mieux vaut qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un de prude dans cette baraque...   
Lyude: Oo

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Zélos: Bah tu ne t'arranges pas avec l'âge, toi... ¬¬   
Autrice: Pourquoi? Je devrais:p Allez, les gens, à votre bon coeur XD


	9. Le tirage au sort

Karstine: Les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus?  
Garet (revient de ses recherches): Nop, ils sont introuvables...  
Pavel: Mais ils sont passés où, bon sang? Si on ne les retrouve pas, comment on va pouvoir continuer cette histoire? ToT  
** (Kalas et Yuan finissent par trouver le chemin de la porte et s'engouffrent dans la salle, exténués; Pendant ce temps, Lina, par conscience professionnelle, est partie chercher des verres d'eau et des serviettes.) **  
Piers: Comment vous avez réussi à leur échapper? Oo **(Les arrivants n'ont pas le temps de répondre que l'on entend hurler pas loin dans le couloir Folon et Raphaël, Syphie étant revenue plus tôt et ayant repris tranquillement sa partie de Sexypoker2006)**Je me disais aussi... **-- **  
Folon et Raphaël (rentrant dans la salle en courant et en hurlant): On n'est pas des pervers !!!!!!  
Sylphie: Si. Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.  
Folon et Raphaël: ToT  
Kalas (sort de sa cachette où il s'état planqué pour éviter la colère de Folon) : Eh dites, vous savez où est passé Giacomo? Et Lyude? Et Holic?  
** (Silence TRES lourd dans la salle...) **  
Baiken: Et après, elle ose encore dire qu'elle est prude...  
Zap: Mais non, elle a dit qu'elle était partie jouer au Monopoly avec Lyude... Enfin, je crois...  
Ayme: Tout ça ne nous dit toujours pas OU est Giacomo ! (soupire)  
Raphaël: Attendez, je vais le chercher...** (Sort de la salle, et manque au passage de se faire écraser par les trois derniers qui manquaient à l'appel, c'est-à-dire Kratos, Sheena et Mithos)**  
Yuan (**étonné **: Vous n'avez pas encore fini, vous?  
Mithos: Si, si, mais là je les échauffe. On a croisé Holic en chemin et elle m'a présenté ses excuses pour tout à l'heure. En fait, elle s'est trompé car ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était des fanfictions yaoï avec Génis et moi, ce que perso je préfère. n.n  
Kalas:... Mais? Oo  
** (Zélos tente de s'éclipser, mais...) **

** Autrice:** Sspense, suspense... Pourquoi Zélos va s'éclipser? Y arrivera-t-il ? Mais où est donc Giacomo? Raphaël le trouvera-t-il? Qui de Lyude ou de Holic gagnera la partie de Monopoly? Sylphie finira-t-elle sa partie de Sexypoker2006 à temps pour le début du tournoi? Lina reviendra-t-elle à temps avec l'eau et les serviettes? Arrêterais-je d'écrire ces questions stupides sur mon ordinateur alors qu'il est 21h59 au moment où je les mets? Finirais-je par aller me coucher comme une gentille fille de 18 ans? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de la review de Rainbow Colors (dans les reviews de cette fic) XD /

Bon, reprenons un peu de sérieux, et en avant pour le chapitre 6!** Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Tales of Symphonia, Baten Kaitos: Les Ailes éternelles et L'Océan Perdu, Golden Sun ne m'appartiennent pas, bla, bla, bla... b **(Zap: c'est qui bla bla bla? Oo) **Par ailleurs, Zap, Holic et Baiken sont des personnes réelles existant dans la vraie vie, ce qui fait que leurs personnages ne m'appartienent pas non plus. Mais Sylphie (puisque c'est moi) et Raphaël sont entièrement ma propriété!

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Chapitre 6 : Le tirage au sort **

« Mais je ne veux pas descendre des épaules de Sylphie, moi… ToT », maugréa Raphaël, qui finit tout de mêm par atterrir à l'autre bout de la salle, gentiment balancé par Giacomo, qui soupira longuement de dépit ; puis celui-ci fit signe à Mithos de s'en charger. Le jeune garçon approuva de la tête et partit un peu plus loin, en direction d'une console qui avait jusque là échappé à l'attention de tout le monde. S'installant derrière celle-ci, il l'activa, ce qui produisit une série de « Bip », puis l'activation du tableau central.  
Tous les champions tournèrent leur tête à cet instant, ne s'occupant plus de la scène de ménage qui se déroulait entre un Giacomo furieux et un Raphaël en mode «_ Chibi Puppy Dog Eyes _» , et s'intéressèrent désormais au choix aléatoire des différents combats. Pendant vingt secondes, le suspense prit place dans la salle : Zap priait pour tomber face à un garçon, Garet secoua la tête de dépit, Kratos fixait le tableau avec un grand intérêt les bras croisés, Lyude et Holic se tenaient fermement la main **(NDLR: Ouh c'est trop mimi XD) **, et Zélos… Bah, Zélos a craqué et tenté de draguer Baiken, mas il est vite parti rejoindre Raphaël, grâce à Sylphie **(ou à cause d'elle, ça dépend du point de vue XD)**. De toutes façons, la Ninja Pourpre aux cheveux verts ne pouvant plus voir, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait être inscrit… **(Zélos: Bah, comment elle a vu que je draguais Baiken, alors? Oo / Sylphie: Ca s'appelle l'intuition féminine mon cher...) **

L'affichage arrêta de bouger quand Mithos réappuya sur un autre bouton, et on pouvait à présent lire

°Huitième de finale° 

_br Zélos _vs _Folon_  
_Ayme _vs _Kratos _  
_ Kalas_ vs _Zap_  
_ Lyude_ vs _Piers_  
_Sheena_ vs _Pavel_  
_Lina _vs _Yuan_  
_Baiken _vs _Sylphie_  
_Garet _vs _Holic _

(**NDLR: Vous avez eu du bol, j'ai failli faire un tablau avec des slashs et des tirets comme branches XD) **

Il y eut deux réactions simultanées : la première, venant de Zap qui exultait de joie à la vue de son souhait exaucé, et la deuxième, venant que Baiken qui tomba évanouie au sol à l'idée d'affronter dès le premier tour sa petite amie. Petite amie qui, par ailleurs, ne comprit pas l'origine des bruits et demanda innocemment :  
« -Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là ? Contre qui je suis ? » Holic lui murmura à l'oreille le nom de son adversaire, tandis que Kratos essayait de secouer Baiken pour la réveiller **(Juste retour des choses XD) **. La fille de Sasuke esquissa alors une mimique déçue. « Tant pis, ce sont les règles du jeu… »  
Chez les autres champions, les réactions étaient très variées : Kalas avait eu peur de la réaction de Zap, qui le regardait avec un large sourire pervers, et se cachait à présent derrière Folon, qui toisait Zélos (**et vive versa**), et Ayme, qui resta indifférente au tirage. Lyude et Holic soupirèrent de soulagement, les quatre Weyardiens commençaient déjà les stratégies de combat, Sheena ne semblait pas très convaincue…  
Quant à Yuan, il se fichait totalement des résultats et était parti depuis cinq minutes chercher un café au bar…

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres respectives, situées dans les étages supérieurs, où vos affaires ont été déjà déposées… », finit Karstine. Mais elle ne put éviter le regard mi-interrogateur, mi-méfiant du Valéen Pavel.  
« -Comment peut-on vous croire ? Comment peut-on savoir si vous n'allez pas nous tendre un piège et tous nous tuer ? », demanda-t-il, suspect. Raphaël esquissa un mince rictus sadique, camouflé par son masque bleu nuit.  
« -Alors dans ce cas… Pourquoi êtes-vous tous venus ? »  
« -Si on avait voulu vous achever de nos propres mains, on l'aurait fait dès que vous auriez mis les pieds ici. Ce qui n'est pas le cas… », poursuivit Karstine, en croisant les bras.  
« -On a choisi nos propres voies, et vous n'avez plus à y interférer. », continua Giacomo.  
« -Et puis, nous sommes déjà morts et on ne voit pas vraiment les avantages que l'on aurait avec vos seize corps sans vie… », finit Mithos. « Ca te suffit comme explication ? »

Un silence fit place à cette remise en place. Silence qui fut coupé par Yuan, qui revenait avec son café et observait les têtes des quinze autres champions. Il leva un sourcil surpris. « _J'ai dû rater un épisode quelque part, moi…_ », pensa-t-il.

« Allez vous coucher. », reprit Giacomo d'un ton ferme. Et, sur un petit sourire sadique, ajouta : « Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Mithos. » Le jeune blond s'exclama soudainement, outré : « Mais je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, Giacomo ! J'ai 4030 ans ! »  
« -Pour moi, t'es un gamin de 12 ans, qui n'est pas encore couché comme tous les garçons de son âge. Karstine, tu peux te charger de lui ? »  
« -Avec grand plaisir… », murmura avidement la Proxienne, avant de prendre par le poignet Mithos, qui continuait de se plaindre comme quoi il état assez vieux pour veiller toute la nuit, et tous deux partirent dans leurs quartiers, par une porte en bois orné cachée aux yeux de tous. Yuan, Kratos et Zélos affichaient désormais de larges sourires revanchards au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, puis partirent en un demi-tour pour les chambres, suivi par les autres champions.

Restés seuls dans la pièce, Giacomo et Raphaël demeurèrent silencieux, leurs regards trahissant une inquiétude prolongée. Le ninja interrompit ce calme en baissant la tête, et en murmurant d'un air fataliste : « Les dés en sont jetés. Ca me fait mal au cœur d'impliquer les filles là-dedans, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'espère qu'on n'a pas fait le mauvais choix… »  
« -Ne dis pas ça, Raphaël. », répondit l'ancien Général d'Alfard. « Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous sortir de là et nous laisser le repos éternel. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont été choisis parmi tous... Et puis, ça leur permettra également de régler leurs derniers conflits. Enfin, tout du moins » -il soupira en levant les yeux vers l'écran où étaient toujours les résultats- «, je l'espère… »  
Raphaël soupira également, puis regarda Giacomo avec un petit sourire et demanda : « Tu comptes rester éveillé toute la nuit ou tu viens dormir avec moi ? »  
« Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment… n.n»

Pendant ce temps, les seize champions s'étaient installés dans leurs chambres respectives, et avaient finalement trouvé le sommeil au plus tard dans les deux heures qui suivirent. Enfin, presque tous. Kalas se tournait et se retournait dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Lyude, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Jetant un coup d'œil aux trois autres, qui, eux, dormaient paisiblement, il finit par soupirer, puis écarter les draps et se lever. Puis il ouvrit sans bruit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon, sortit et referma la porte.  
L'air frais, provenant du lac tout proche, fouettait ses cheveux azur, mais cela ne semblait pourtant pas apaiser ses souffrances. « i _Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…_ », pensa-t-il, « _Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Comment peut-il être encore là ? Je pensais... Je pensais qu'il reposait en paix avec les autres âmes dans l'Océan, avec la Déesse baleine… Et pourtant. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de tout lui dire. De tout lui raconter. Comme à un grand frère… Mais… » _  
« - Tu sais que si tu continues à broyer du noir, tu ne vas être concentré pour ton combat »  
Kalas se retourna vivement, surpris, pour faire face à deux prunelles mauves le fixant intensément. Le jeune garçon, ne sachant que trop bien à qui elles appartenaient, fit un rictus suspicieux à l'égard d'Ayme. « Eh ! Je ne suis pas un soldat de l'Empire d'Alfard, moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de déprimer, de temps en temps ? »  
«-Pourquoi tu déprimes alors?» La question semblait bizarre, venant de la part d'Ayme et s'adressant à Kalas. Mais le jeune garçon y sembla indiférent et retourna son regard vers la source marine, un petit lac situé au fond du parc de l'hôtel. Un long silence gêné suivit, avant que la jeune Impériale s'avance d'un pas et demande fermement: «C'est à cause de Giacomo, c'est ça ?» Kalas se retourna vivement vers elle, la regardant avec un trait de surprise et la bouche ouverte, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et resta muet, les yeux cloués en direction du sol. Ayme soupira, consciente qu'elle allait sortir la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie.  
«- Ecoute-moi, Kalas. Je sais que, pour toi, je ne suis qu'une meurtrière, mais je connais Giacomo depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années, et...». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kalas posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle lutta contre une soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui grimpait doucement et sans expliation précise au niveau de ses joues. Ayme ne savait pas si Kalas avait remarqué. Mais heureusement pour elle, il faisait assez obscur pour qu'on ne distingue pas grand-chose. Pendant ce temps, le jeune guerrier esquissa un petit sourire triste. «S'il te plaît, Ayme, ne continue pas ta phrase. Si même toi, tu commences à t'inquiéter pour moi, où va le monde? » **(Zap: Ah non, mais le monde part déjà en sucette, mon vieux... Ya même des fanatiques qui essaient de prouver au monde entier que Yamapi est meilleur que Miyavi ... ) **

«-Ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir, Kalas. J'ai vécu sous la discipline de fer de Giacomo et de l'empire pendant une vingtaine d'années, et dont l'une des lois primordiales était de ne pas se soucier des conséquences des actes que l'on avait fait, même si...»  
«-Même s'il s'agissait de meurtres. Merci, Ayme, mais ce n'est pas ue nouvelle pour moi. Je la conaissais, cette loi, et surtout grâce à toi...», coupa Kalas en roulant des yeux. Un léger voile argenté de la lune vint se poser sur le regard mélancolique de la jeune femme. «Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait, à Fee et... à toi. Mais...» -Son regard se fixa sur les prunelles azurées du jeune garçon, le ton de la voix, un peu plus déterminé qu'auparavant- «... Je te propose un marché. Libre à toi de l'accepter.»  
«Et... En quoi il consiste? Oo»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Autrice: **(Huhuhuhu...) Il est exactement 22:56:10 quand je suis en train de rédiger la conclusion de ce chapitre. Je suis assise sur mon lit, dos contre le mur retenu par un coussin, les yeux qui picotent, Alanis Morissette avec "Everything" qui résonne dans mon casque via Media Center... Je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'aille me coucher, moi... (zzzzz...)  
** Zap:** Mais je veux savoir ce que Kalas et Ayme vont faire comme marché...  
** Autrice:...**zzzzzzzz...  
** Baiken: **Je pense qu'elle ne te répondra pas.  
Yuan: En effet.  
Pavel: En effet.  
Sheena: En effet.  
Zap: Mais c'est pô juste... TTTTTToTTTTTT Bah laissez à SylpheCat des reviews, peut-être que ça la réveillera... -.-


	10. Etranges ombres

Autrice / Sylphie: Bonjour tout le monde ! La suite qui arrive dans quelques instants va peut-être vous paraître un peu floue au départ, mais je dois m'en servir comme intrigue secondaire pour cette partie de ma fic ... Intrigue qui deviendra principale au fil de l'histoire... Désolée de vous paumer >Giacomo: Tu veux les assomer avec les bouées? Oo   
Autrice: Toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te la ramener, ou je vais chercher l'extrait de l'article de sur Baten Kaitos Origins où il parle de toi ! (Sourire machiavélique)   
Tout le monde: Gné? Oo   
Raphaël: Attends, je vais aller voir de quoi tu parles... (s'exile et sort de la pièce)   
Giacomo: T'o-oserais... pa-a-as ?... OO   
Zap: Elle va se gêner, tiens! --   
Holic: Tu sais pourtant qu'il y a une seule personne de prude ici, et c'est moi :D   
(Tout le monde tombe à la renverse)   
Holic: Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? XD

Sylphie: Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons. Tous les personnages, hormis Raphaël et moi-même, sont les propriétés respectives de Namco, Tri-crescendo, Camelot, bla, bla, bla... (Holic, Zap et Baiken appartenant à Holic, Zap et Baiken). Seule l'histoire est mienne :p Bonne lecture (n.n)

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Chapitre 7: Le tournoi n'est-il qu'une facade?**

01h30.   
Mithos, Kartsine, Giacomo et Raphaël se levèrent en même temps (enfin, du moins, dans la même fourchette de cinq minutes), et s'habillèrent asez rapidement. Il fallait faire vite. ILS n'aimaient pas attendre. Arrivant dans la salle de combat, le jeune garçon blond se mit de nouveau derrière la console et alluma le tableau, qui se changea aussitôt en un écran géant; mais on ne pouvait distinguer sur cet écran que quatre ombres assez floues. Seules leurs voies permettaient de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.   
"Ce n'est pas trop tôt.", s'impatienta une voix féminine, exaspérée. "Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur d'attendre des vermines de votre genre."   
"-Nous sommes désolés de...", commença Raphaël.   
"-Nous ne voulons pas de vos excuses pitoyables!", tempêta une des voix masculines, celle qui avait les bras croisés. "Votre unique mission est de faire croire à ces imbéciles heureux qu'ils participent au tournoi centenaire de Rhode, alors qu'ils ne sont tombés que dans un vulgaire panneau..."   
"-Et qu'il nous sera alors facile de pouvoir les exterminer!", continua l'ombre masculine à côté de lui, un tantinet plus fort. Une ombre noire passa dans les yeux de Giacomo, mais personne ne le remarqua. La dernière ombre s'exprima alors:   
"-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire."   
"-Comme si on n'était pas déjà au courant.", soupira Mithos, alors qu la communication fut coupée instantanémment.Karstine croisa les bras, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

"-Ils ne semblent pas encore être au courant de ce qu'on fait..."   
"-Il vaudrait mieux!", interjecta Raphaël. "S'ils apprennent ce que l'on prépare derrière leur dos, on peut être sûr qu'on n'y passera pas..." Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, son oeil visible reflétant le trouble qui sommeillait en lui. "De toutes façons, on ne peut plus retourner en arrièr désormais..." Il soupira longuement. Sur sa gauche, Mithos l'observa attentivement, dans le silence pesant qui régnait désormais, puis murmura doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Alors, c'était bien vrai. Tu tiens énormément à tes disciples pour ne pas les voir mourir."   
Raphaël hôcha lentement la tête. "Oui. Je les ai élevé depuis la mort de nos parents en mission... Et, même si Sylphie, Zap, Baiken et Holic savent que leur vie est mise à l'épreuve à chaque mission, je ne veux pas que cela arrive par mes mains..." Il tendit ses mains par devant et les observa longuement. "Je ne veux pas..."   
Un "bip" résonna dans l'appareil que maniait Mithos depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit un signe de la main à Karstine, et tous deux s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée de l'hotel, laissant les deux hommes seuls, Raphaël regardant ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées, et Giacomo, observant son ami et lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. (**NDLR: On ne va pas aller loin comme ça... XD**) Ce dernier se débloqua enfin au bout de quelques minutes et s'agenouilla derrière le fils du ninja copieur, passant ses mains devant son cou, puis sur ses mains. Etonné, Raphaël tourna sa tête vers lui, pour apercevoir un mince sourire s'échappant des lèvres de l'ancien Général.   
"Ce n'est pas ta faute. On est tous les quatre responsables dans cette affaire."   
"-Je sais bien, mais..."   
"-Chut. Pas de remords, désormais."

**(NDLR: Vous pouvez lâcher les bouées, la suite est plus facile à comprendre :p)**

Deux jeunes filles venaient de faire leur entrée dans le hall du manoir. Mithos et Karstine, arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, purent avoir le temps de les détailler avant de les questionner.   
La première, celle qui se tenait appuyée contre l'un des côtés de la porte les bras croisés, était entièrement recouverte d'une cape noire, ne laissant apparaître que sa tête. Ses longs et libres cheveux noir de jais retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules et son visage fin et pâle. Elle possédait des petits yeux d'une couleur prune intense, ce qui se détachait aisément du reste de sa tenue. Quant à ses lèvres, elles était très fines, mais une cicatrice en forme de croix gisait sur le côté de celles-ci.   
Devant elle, assise sur un fauteuil et lisant le dernier numéro paru du "Nous Deux", la deuxième fille aurait plus difficilement fait passer le message subliminal: "I love Yamapi". Tout y était passé: le T-shirt, le jean, les chouchous qui retenaient ses cheveux violets, le mascara sur ses yeux cyan (avec "I love" d'un côté et "Yamapi" de l'autre), le sac à dos... A croire qu'elle portait sans nul doute un culte à un dieu inconnu pour nos deux organisaiteurs...   
Une fois le choc passé, Mithos attira l'attention des deux filles en toussotant légèrement, ce qu'il réussit facilement à faire. Puis il demanda:   
"-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Vous êtes bien les deux arbitres que l'on a convoqué pour le tournoi?"   
"-Oui, c'est bien nous.", répliqua simplement la demoiselle en noir. "Je sais qu'on est arrivées bien plus tôt que ce qu'on nous avait dit de venir, mais il y a quelqu'un que je voulais absolument voir. En fait..." -elle fit une légère pause en levant les yeux- "... Il s'agit de deux des champions avec qui je veux régler un dernier détail."   
"-Ah bon?", s'étonna Karstine. "Qui ça?"

A ce moment précis, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'un des ascenceurs s'activer. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et on vit apparaître Sylphie, tenant Baiken par les épaules pour tenter de la tenir droite et de la faire marcher. L'infirmière semblait légèrment mal en point, son visage étant pâle et ses mains tremblantes. Les deux championnes ne les avaient pas encore vues, mais la fille en noir s'agita soudainement et piqua un sprint pharaonique, dépassant et surprenant Mithos et Karstine.   
Bien qu'aveugle, Sylphie sentit un danger imminent arriver. Mais, comme elle tenait Baiken et que ses mains étaient occupées, elle était sans défense. Pourtant elle avait l'impression de connaître ce chakra.

"SYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Là, plus de doutes possibles. Une seule personne était capable de sortir ça à 01h45 du matin.

"-Ah, au fait, je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, mais quel sont vos noms?" , demanda Mithos en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.   
"-La folle qui vient de hurler s'apelle Akuma et c'est la groupie numéro 1 de Sylphie. Quant à moi, je suis Kyo. Kyo For-ever."

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Akuma: Youpi! Je suis enfin dans la fic de ma femme! w (tire Sylphie par le bras droit pour lui faire un calîn)   
Baiken (s'énerve): Non mais oh! C'est MA femme d'abord ici! è-é (tire Sylphie par le bras gauche)   
Akuma: Non elle est à MOI!   
Baiken: Non à MOI!   
Akuma: A MOI !   
Baiken: A MOI !   
Sylphie: Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge... > 

Autrice: Comment cela se fait-il que Yuan connaisse Akuma et Kyo4ever? Sylphie arrivera-t-elle a choisir entre Akuma et Baiken? Aurait-on du surveiller Giacomo et Raphaël, maintenant qu'ils sont seuls? Pourquoi je pose des questions aussi stupides? (XD) Vous le saurez dans la prochaine review de Holic !!

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre! Kiss !!!


	11. Monopoly, arbitres et disco

**Chapitre 8: Du Monopoly, des arbitres et du disco !**   
Zélos' PoV

Je regarde le réveil, implanté sur la table de chevet qui se situe sur ma gauche. Ses lettres lumineuses rouges m'indiquent qu'il est exactement 01h47. J'ai alors deux possibilités: soit il y a bien quelqu'un qui vient de hurler "Sylphie, je t'aime!" à fond dans tout l'hôtel et qui s'est répercuté par écho, soit je deviens totalement cinglé et mon ouïe surdéveloppée s'amuse à me jouer des tours. Et à presque deux heures du matin, c'est assez exaspérant et mon ego en prend pour son grade; et comme mon ego n'aime pas en prendre pour son grade, je vais finir par m'énerver...   
Un autre écho, celui d'une chute, retentit quelques secondes après. Ce qui insinue que quelqu'un vient de tomber sur quelqu'un, donc qu'il y a encore des gens éveillés dans cette foutue baraque. Mais que font les organisateurs? Oô   
« -Ils sont censés dormir, Zélos... », grommelle Yuan, faisant demi-tour dans son lit assez lourdement. **Eh, comment il a deviné mes pensées? Oô**   
« On ne devine pas tes pensées, Zélos. », réplique Kratos, assis en tailleur sur son lit et visiblement lui aussi réveillé par ce cri. « Tu parles peut-être pour toi, mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette pièce… » . Le mercenaire se lève et ouvre la porte de notre chambre (Sheena ne dormait pas avec nous, mais dans la chambre à côté, reliée à la salle de bains), laissant apparaître un mince filet de lumière. De là où nous sommes, Yuan et moi entendons deux voix masculines mécontentes, que Kratos et son regard distingue sur sa droite.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés dormir ? Vous devez vous battre demain ! » Ca il me semble qu'il s'agit de Kalas, pleinement éveillé rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Proche de lui, Kratos réplique : « Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis majeur et vacciné… »   
« -Ce n'est pas ta meilleure excuse, Krattie...», soupire Yuan, se tapant la main contre le front en signe de dépit. L'intéressé se retourne aussitôt, un regard plus que meurtrier, et murmure lentement: « Si tu répètes ça encore une fois... »   
« -Krattie ! », ricane Yuan, mort de rire devant l'expression de la tête de Kratos.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'tomate' (soit un peu moins d'une seconde), Kratos m'avait pris par le col, expédié par la porte hors de la chambre et refermé à clef, sûrement pour 'donner une bonne leçon' à l'ancien chef des Renégats. C'est bien ce que disait la demoiselle blonde de tout à l'heure : ils ont tous les deux plus de 4000 ans, mais ils se comportent encore comme des gamins... Il y a AU MOINS une chose dont Mithos les a influencés. Sic   
Jetant un coup d'œil vers les personnes qui étaient devant la porte, et maintenant me regardaient avec des expressions du type 'OO' (Kalas et Holic) ou '--' (Ayme et Zap), je pus en déduire que ma sortie théâtrale de la chambre de Symphonia avait été... théâtrale. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens mais ce n'est pas grave...   
« - 'Sont partis jouer au Monopoly à cette heure-ci ? », demande soudainement la jeune Uchiwa. Gros silence de plomb, coupé par Zap qui roula des yeux, dépitée. « Holic », reprit-elle, « il n'y a que toi qui es assez fêlée pour jouer au Monopoly à 2 heures du mat'... »   
« -Bah pourquoi ils se sont enfermés dans la salle à clef alors ? Zélos ne va pas pouvoir dormir maintenant... ToT » Deuxième gros silence, bien que Kalas ait un mal fou à ne pas exploser de rire, tellement il est écroulé sur sa camarade. Pour sauver la situation, j'esquissai un petit sourire malin et déclarai : « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit bouton de rose, le grand et magnifique Zélos Wilder n'a pas besoin de dormir, maintenant ! Je pète la forme pour mon combat. ! ».   
« -Je serai toi, je ne crierai pas trop vite ma victoire sur tous les toits... », remarqua Miss Bloc de Glace Ayme. Kalas approuva de la tête, et ajouta avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus : « Evite de sous-estimer Folon. Ca va vraiment le vexer... »   
« -Mais je le sais bien, mes chers... », répliquai-je le même sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça », dit Zap en roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux, « mais, puisque personne dans ce couloir ne semble vouloir dormir, autant descendre et aller voir ce qui se passe en bas. » Elle ajouta tout bas, ce qui fit que je fus le seul, avec mon ouïe angélique, à entendre : « Bien que j'ai un intuition très forte sur la personne qui a hurlé... »   
Nous finîmes donc par descendre tous les cinq par l'ascenseur et aller voir par nous-mêmes ce qui se passait. Et, arrivés sur le lieu du drame, on fut loin d'être déçus. Sylphie et Baiken étaient K-O par terre, écrasées toutes les deux par une jeune fille entièrement vêtue de noir, une cicatrice de croix visible sur sa joue, qui semblait être en extase. Un peu plus loin, Mithos et Karstine tiraient des têtes à hurler de rire, tandis qu'une deuxième jeune fille inconnue, assise sur un des sofas, lisait son magazine sans lever les yeux sur la scène.   
« -On a dû rater un épisode quelque part, là... Oô», murmura Kalas, choqué. A côté de lui, Zap roula une troisième fois des yeux et se frappa le front, dépitée.   
« Nom d'un chien ! Bon sang, entre une qui fait semblant d'être prude et l'autre qui a hérité du gène de son père à attirer toutes les filles comme des mouches autour du miel sans le vouloir, je ne suis pas vernie... Sic »

« -Akuma, sois gentille et relâche Sylphie et Baiken. », demanda calmement la demoiselle au magazine, sans toutefois quitter des yeux ce qui semblait être un article intéressant. Alors, cette fille s'appelle Akuma, hein ? Sheena m'avait dit que ça signifiait « mauvais esprit » dans la langue traditionnelle de son village. Ce qui n'est généralement pas un bon signe...   
« -Mais euh ! Je veux rester avec ma Sylphienounette d'amour ! >Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Akuma, j'eus la vague impression que Sylphie allait se retrouver électrocutée entre deux éclairs lancés par les regards des deux jeunes filles. Quelque chose me dit qu'elles ne s'apprécient pas vraiment... Ce qui me fut confirmé par Zap et Holic, prenant chacune soit Akuma, soit Baiken, et les emmenant à l'un des bouts de la salle par l'oreille pour les engueuler...pardon, « leur remettre les idées en place comme quoi on est en société et que cela ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens et de hurler à en réveiller un hôtel » ou « il ne faut pas se servir de Sylphie comme excuse pour se bagarrer avec la première fille venue ». Pendant ce temps, Kalas réveilla Sylphie et l'aida à se relever ; elle avait l'air totalement déboussolée, mais elle tenait le coup. Sûrement l'habitude...

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, Akuma et toi ? », demanda la ninja à l'encontre de celle qui lisait le magazine, qui daignait enfin lever le nez, avec un petit rictus sur ses lèvres. « Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Sylphie. »   
« -Désolée, Kyo-chan... », bredouilla-t-elle, confuse. « Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que vous faites ici. Je vous croyais en mission, toutes les deux ! »   
« -Mais on est en mission ! », renchérit Akuma de l'autre côté de la salle. Mithos compléta : « On les a engagés pour être les arbitres de cette compétition. » Eh bé je ne la sens pas, l'impartialité dans le coin. Mais alors là, pas du tout...   
Un petit silence suivit, où Kalas et Ayme regardaient « Kyo-chan » avec une expression proche de ma pensée. Pendant ce temps, Holic, Baiken, Zap et Akuma revinrent vers nous ; la médecin et la fille en noir s'excusèrent de leur comportement. Une fois la situation apaisée, Mithos s'exclama joyeusement : « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille m'échauffer pour Singstar Legends ! » Karstine soupira longuement. « Oh, non pas encore... »   
« -Qu'est-ce que c'est, Singstar Legends ? », demandai-je, intrigué. Zap m'expliqua que c'était une espèce de karaoké sur un écran, avec les paroles qui défilaient dessus, et dont le thème portait sur les années 60 à 80, avec les premières chansons du rock, de la pop, du disco...

Attends une minute. Mithos ? Chanter ? Disco ?...TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!


	12. Joyeux Noël Partie 1

Warning !

Sylphie : Tous ceux et celles qui ont horreur des histoires avec du yaoï (relations sentimentales ou plus entre deux hommes) et/ou du yuri (idem, mais pour deux femmes), vous ne risquez pas d'aimer la suite, alors la porte est au fond de la salle... Personne ne sort et attend que Sylphie continue son histoire... Bon, bah, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit '' Raphaël : Mais vous aurez été prévenus... Garet : ... Vous êtes tous des fêlés... ¬¬

INFO : La fic se passe bel et bien en septembre, comme le démontre le chapitre 1 (pour ceux et celles qui auraient oublié XD), mais puisque aujourd'hui c'est Noël, je vais faire un petit chapitre spécial cadeaux

**Chapitre 9 : Noël avec trois mois d'avance ? Oô**   
Zap's PoV

Six heures vingt.   
Voyons voir. Holic et Sylphie se sont sagement endormies sur le canapé, la première ayant brillamment réussi à battre Mithos à Singstar en interprétant « I will always love you » avec la grâce qui lui a été accordée par Mère Nature, la deuxième ayant préféré ne pas l'écouter et se concentrer sur son mp3 et Linkin Park. Elle dit qu'elle fait une allergie à ce que chante Holic (et ça ne dérange pas celle-ci), mais je ne la crois pas. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous... >N'empêche, c'est bien la seule à y être allergique : Kyo-chan pionce sur le fauteuil (et accessoirement sur le type roux qui s'appelle... euh, Zélos, je crois... >En résumé, tout le monde dort.   
Bon. Il est temps de passer au plan « Papa Noël »... Huhuhuhu...

**(Zap sort par la porte d'entrée du hall et disparaît en direction du parking, sortant un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc et le mettant sur sa tête.)**

_Raphaël's PoV_

Sept heures dix. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je me lève bientôt et commencer à préparer le tournoi en attendant les champions, les différents invités, leur expliquer la situation... Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Mentalement et physiquement.   
Mentalement parce que je ne me sens pas m'affronter à la vue de ma mère et de mes anciens camarades... voire même de mon fan-club ! Pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourir... Ah non merde, je suis déjà mort... Ca a un avantage au moins : si ELLES sont là, je n'aurais plus à les avoir dans les pattes dans un mois. Ca va être looooooong...   
Et physiquement... Tout simplement parce que je suis complètement épuisé. Tout ça à cause de mon émotivité impulsive. C'est dingue comment je peux m'emporter quand je pleure comme un gosse de sept ans...   
« -Mm mm... Raphaël... » Je sens un souffle chaud au creux de ma nuque, ce qui me fait frissonner. Une main passe devant moi et commence à passer doucement au niveau de mon bas-ventre, ce qui me fait frissonner encore plus. Mais c'est un frisson de plaisir que cela me procure. Après ce qui s'est passé après que Mithos et Karstine soient partis... Hum. Non, je préfère garder ça pour moi... ç **Garet : C'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure... Tous des fêlés... ¬¬**

« -Il semble que tu ne sois plus totalement endormi, mon cher angelot... », susurre Giacomo à mon oreille. ...**Comment ça, vous n'aviez pas compris que c'était LUI depuis tout à l'heure ? P'tain, vous n'êtes pas doués... XD**   
« -Mmmmh... Je ne veux pas me lever... », réponds-je en murmurant, me blottissant contre mon amant, prenant ses mains et les entrelaçant avec les miennes sur mon ventre. Je le sens esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. « Il va bien falloir pourtant y aller... Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient dire sur nous s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver ? »   
« -Qu'on est en train de jouer au Monopoly. », pouffe-je avant d'ajouter : « C'est l'excuse favorite de Holic. C'est moi qui le lui ai appris. ...» Je fais une pause avant d'ajouter à nouveau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils : « Au fait... On est quel jour ? »   
« -Heu... Le 25 septembre, je crois. Pourquoi ? »   
« -Habille-toi en vitesse. Il y a quelque chose d'urgent ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, on est tous les deux debout (bien qu'ayant tiré Giacomo du lit pour l'obliger à se lever), habillés et prêts. Je prends un sac, caché jusque là derrière l'armoire, et rempli de cadeaux divers et variés que j'ai gardé pour cette occasion. Derrière moi, Giacomo tente tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation, étonné.   
« -Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? »   
« -On est le 25 septembre aujourd'hui. », dis-je, mettant le sac sur mes épaules.   
« -Et ? Oô »   
« -Il y a trois mois de différence entre ici et Konoha. Et, pour être plus précis, nous sommes trois mois en avance sur Konoha. »   
« -Et ? Oô », répète Giacomo, encore plus paumé.   
« -Ce qui signifie qu'à Konoha, on est aujourd'hui le 25 décembre. ». Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, pour tomber nez à nez avec Zap, déguisée en Mère Noël de la tête aux pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël, senseï ! », claironne-t-elle en me tendant un cadeau enveloppé dans un papier rose à paillettes. Et, se tournant vers Giacomo, elle en tend un deuxième, plus petit et plus long que le mien, et enveloppé dans un papier rouge sang. « Et joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! »   
« -Joyeux Noël à toi, Zap ! », réponds-je avec un sourire (**camouflé par mon bandeau, bien entendu, faut bien que je garde ma réputation XD**), lui donnant mon cadeau, un pendentif en forme d'hirondelle doré. Elle s'empressa de le mettre au cou, puis me sauta dans les bras pour me remercier. « Tu as fait ta tournée ? »   
Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Oui ! J'ai laissé les cadeaux des Weyardiens devant leur chambre, pour que leurs Djinns –je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça...- les surveillent, ceux de Kratos et Yuan aussi, mais eux c'est parce qu'ils se sont enfermés dans leur chambre... J'ai mis celui de Baiken et d'Akuma sur leurs lits –ça a été dur de ne pas les réveiller-, tout comme celui de Sheena, de Lyude et de Folon. Quant aux autres, comme ils pioncent tous dans le salon du hall, je les ai laissé sur la table basse. Ils n'auront qu'à chercher le leur... », sort-elle d'une traite. Pendant ce temps, Giacomo déballe son cadeau et trouve une petite dague bleue incrustée de rubis, avec une inscription elfique. S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle Zap est extrêmement douée, c'est le travail d'ornement des armes blanches... Le cadeau a l'air de le surprendre, tellement sa tête montre qu'il n'a pas l'air d'en revenir de recevoir quelque chose. Comme quoi, il sait bien cacher son jeu derrière son masque de glace...

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? J'ai faim, moi !» réplique aussitôt celui-ci, sortant de la salle complètement troublé, et se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Zap se retourne vers moi, intriguée, mais je lui fais signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. « Ton cadeau lui plaît beaucoup... »La joie retrouve vite le chemin du visage de ma disciple, et nous partons gaiement rejoindre Giacomo.

Je sens que la journée s'annonce radieuse...

Sylphie : Voilà le chapitre 9, spécial Noël !   
Holic : J'espère que vous avez aimé !   
Zap : Alors, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre...   
Pavel : Et de la part de tout le monde...   
Lyude : On vous souhaite...   
Kratos : Un joyeux Noël...   
Kalas : Et une bonne année ...   
Ayme : Et une bonne santé !!!   
Baiken (et tout le monde) : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !!

PS pour Holic: Oui, Zélos t'a bien appelé "bouton de rose"; oui, je ferai un "Holic's PoV" dans le prochain chapitre; et non, je te dirai pas pourquoi je ne peux pas t'entendre chanter... du moins pas ici, car les murs ont des oreilles XD


	13. Joyeux Noël Partie 2

**Chapitre 9 (Suite)**

_Holic's PoV 7h30_

_Un immense champ de fleurs dévasté. Des roses, des jonquilles, des tulipes, des fleurs de champs de tous types. Tout est détruit. Même le lac d'eau pure s'est évaporé. Il ne reste plus que des cendres. De la terre grise et noire. Je tombe au sol. Impuissante. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai rien pu empêcher. Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'étais arrivée plus tôt...   
Mais il est trop tard.   
Des ombres sont près de moi. Elles m'entourent. Je n'ose même plus me relever. Je sais pourquoi elles sont là. Je sais pour qui elles sont là. Elles sont là pour se venger. Se venger de moi. De ma voix destructrice.   
Il y a quatre ombres. Je relève un peu la tête pour tenter de voir leurs visages, mais je ne peux distinguer que leurs yeux. Vert émeraude pour l'une d'elles, rouge grenat pour une deuxième, violet foncé pour la troisième...   
Mais je ne sais pas la couleur des yeux de la quatrième ombre. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe quand ils abattent leurs armes respectives sur moi. Je ne sais plus rien. Tout devient noir..._

**Holic...**

_Même mon nom tombe dans l'oubli des ténèbres. Je ne peux plus me souvenir de rien. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de rien..._

**Holic.**

_Je suis désolée de te laisser seule... Sylphie..._

«Holic, bon sang, réveille-toi!»   
Je suis brutalement sortie de mon cauchemar par ma sœur, qui me secoue pour me réveiller. Je n'étais donc qu'en train de faire un cauchemar. D'un côté, je suis rassurée, mais... Cela me semblait si réel... Je reviens à nouveau dans le monde des vivants en entendant la voix ensommeillée de Zélos dire derrière moi: «Eh bah, la prochaine fois que tu fais un rêve mouvementé, préviens-nous, qu'on mette des boule quiès!»   
«-Je suis désolée...», murmurai-je, confuse, tandis que je me relève, permettant à ma sœur de s'étirer longuement et de partir chercher de quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Zélos me fait un grand sourire satisfait.   
«-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit bouton de rose, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de sommeil... Même si m'assoupir un peu avec cette superbe créature»-il passe son bras autour des épaules de Kyo-chan, laquelle pique un fard monumental- «a été un vrai délice.» Il fit une petite pause, avant d'ajouter, son large sourire se transformant peu à peu en un rictus: «Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va falloir présenter des excuses.»   
«-Comment ça?»

«'Va y avoir un meurtre, tu crois, Karst-kun?», demande Mithos, assis sur les genoux de cette dernière et commençant déjà à se goinfrer de pop-corn. S'attendant sûrement à une jolie petite scène d'action.   
«-Peut-être bien, mon cher...», réplique celle-ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**(Trente secondes plus tard, un hurlement résonne dans tout l'hôtel...)**

_Garet's PoV_

J'appuie désespérément avec ma main droite sur la première chose qui passe à ma portée, en espérant que cela fera arrêter ce bruit. Avant de me rendre compte que tout ce que je suis en train de taper, c'est la tête ensommeillée de Pavel. Qui était en train de dormir. Arrêtant mon geste avant de le réveiller (**Et Sol seul sait qu'un Pavel énervé fait très mal...**), je quitte le lit, suivi par les regards de Piers et de Lina, eux aussi sortis en sursaut des bras de Morphée et complètement déboussolés, et me dirige vers la porte. Avant que plusieurs des Djinns ne se mettent en travers de ma route et m'empêchent de passer. Ils font signe qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne risquions pas notre vie en sortant de la pièce tant que le danger ne sera pas passé.   
«-De quel danger voulez-vous parler?», demande Lina. A ce moment précis, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux passe dans le couloir, tellement tout tremble.

**Bou diou, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Oô**

_Yuan's PoV_

«Gné?», fait très intelligemment Kratos, émergeant du monde des rêves. Sheena, apparaissant de sa chambre en ouvrant la porte, ne semble pas prêter attention au fait que le mercenaire est blotti contre moi (à vrai dire, je fais semblant de dormir depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai vraiment la flemme de bouger depuis), mais jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'étonne de l'absence du philanthropique roux.   
Kratos lui fait signe qu'il est descendu et se rendort aussitôt. Punaise, je ne pensais pas l'avoir autant crevé, moi... Gniark   
Un bruit retient soudain mon attention. Quelque chose dans le couloir arrive. A toute vitesse. Précédé par un cri aigu.   
Mieux vaut ne pas bouger. Je ne la sens pas cette affaire...

«-Holic va se faire tuer?», demande Akuma, s'asseyant sur son lit. Baiken esquisse un sourire machiavélique à cette remarque.   
«-Tu veux parier combien?»

_ Raphaël's PoV_

**(Pendant ce temps-là, Lyude et Folon s'étaient réveillés peu avant sept heures, et étaient en train de déjeuner quand arrivent dans la cuisine Zap, Raphaël et Giacomo.)**   
«Joyeux Noël!», claironna la jeune demoiselle, son bonnet de Noël toujours vissé sur la tête. Elle courut donner deux cadeaux, le premier ayant la forme d'une petite boîte emballé dans du papier velours pour le roux, le deuxième étant un bracelet runique pour le disciple de Giacomo (**qui tire exactement la même tête que son maître, c'est-à-dire «Non mais c'est quoi Noël? Oô» C'est superbe à voirn.n**)   
Le temps que nous nous installions pour petit-déjeuner en attendant les autres... 

... que Lyude découvre des pendants en turquoise ...   
**(«Oh, c'est trop mignon!», dit Lyude) **   
... et que celui-ci se lève pour aller remercier Zap...   
** («Fais gaffe, ta fiancée va être jalouse...», remarqua Folon en avalant sa treizième tartine de Nutella sous le regard courroucé de Giacomo)**   
... la porte, qui était restée ouverte, laisse apparaître Sylphie, qui se guidait visiblement à travers l'hôtel soit avec l'odorat **(Giacomo a dû deviner mes pensées, car il fait main basse sur le pot de Nutella et défend à Folon de le toucher)**, soit à l'ouïe, avec tout le bruit que Zap fait depuis tout à l'heure. En parlant d'elle, Zap saute à nouveau de joie en sortant un cadeau de son sac, mais elle ne fut portant pas assez rapide. Sylphie a déjà dégainé le sien: il s'agissait de quelque chose d'encadré –une photo ou un dessin, je ne sais pas trop de là où je suis assis-, mais, à regarder les yeux de Zap qui scintillent comme des étoiles, il n'y a aucun doute sur l'identité de ce cadeau...

«Joyeux Noël, Zap!», fait Sylphie avec un petit sourire.   
«-Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Un dessin dédicacé de Kuru! Je t'adore, Sylphie!», s'exclama Zap. M'est avis que, si jamais il y a encore quelqu'un qui dormait encore dans cet hôtel, là c'est sur, il est réveillé. Se souvenant qu'elle a encore le cadeau de Sylphie dans ses mains, elle le lui passe. De loin, je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un CD. Mais de quoi? Sylphie ouvre son cadeau, puis cherche son baladeur CD et enclenche son cadeau à l'intérieur en mettant ses écouteurs. Puis elle appuya sur la touche Play. Après quelques secondes, un large sourire étire ses lèvres pourpres. «Thanks! Je rêvais d'avoir le dernier album de Linkin Park!»   
**Ah, effectivement, je n'y avais pas songé à ça... n.n **

Folon veut rajouter quelque chose, pendant que Sylphie se redirige vers la porte, prenant avec elle de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner complet pour ceux restés dans le salon du hall** (mais sans le Nutella, parce que je ne pense pas que Giacomo veuille bien le lui laisser n.n)**, les écouteurs toujours vissés dans les oreilles et le volume à fond sur Linkin Park, mais un tremblement de terre retentit soudain, faisant vibrer toute la salle.  
Par pur réflexe, Giacomo se rue sur le pot de Nutella pour le protéger, alors que le tremblement se fait de plus en plus fort et qu'il semble... Se rapprocher?   
Attends une minute. L'épicentre d'un séisme est censé être fixe, pas mouvant!

«HOLIC! REVIENS ICI ET EXPLIQUE-TOI!», rugit la voix de Kalas.   
«-NON!», réplique celle-ci en hurlant. «JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR!»   
«-VIENS ICI QU'ON S'EXPLIQUE!», retentit après celle d'Ayme.

Lyude soupire longuement (**«Sic»**), Folon roule des yeux (**«'Changeront jamais...»**), Giacomo est complètement surpris (**« C'est bien la première fois que je vois ces deux-là d'accord sur le même point... Oô»**), Zap est pétée de rire et Sylphie... Bah Sylphie étant aveugle et momentanément sourde, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait entendu ce qui se passe. Elle continue tout de même à se diriger vers la porte, et se rend compte qu'en arrivant, elle l'avait fermé. Elle entreprend alors de poser la nourriture sur le meuble à côté et appuie sur la poignée de la porte. Et la pousse.

Un triple «BANG» retentit, puis plus rien. Ni hurlements, ni pseudo séisme. Sylphie ne s'est rendue compte de rien et reprend la nourriture, partant du côté gauche de la porte, chantonnant à tue-tête Linkin Park.   
Une fois partie, Zap ne peut aller s'empêcher de regarder et de constater les dégâts. Mais elle n'est pas aussi rapide que Holic qui, en se relevant, se retourne et regarde Kalas et Ayme...   
Et prend un coup de pâle incroyable. Lyude se lève pour aller demander si sa chérie va bien et l'entraîne dans la cuisine, sans toutefois noter l'état dans lequel s'étaient retrouvés ses deux poursuivants.

Et, d'après Zap, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas exploser de rire, mieux vaut que les trois Alfardiens présents dans la cuisine ne sortent pas, pour éviter une crise cardiaque directe.   
C'est pour ça que j'adore Sylphie: son handicap entraîne parfois des situations tordantes... dans tous les sens du terme. n.n

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Sylphie: Bonne année à tous ! (sort le champagne)   
Folon: Moi j'en veux!   
Kalas: Moi aussi!   
Zélos: Bande d'alcoolos... ¬¬


	14. Début des clashs

**Pour éviter les malentendus sur Golden Sun, extraits du jeu (© Nintendo et Camelot) qui définissent à peu près ce que vous devez savoir (et pas plus, je veux garder du suspense) XD**   
«Les quatre éléments constituent la base de notre univers. Les esprits élémentaires sont appelés Djinns. Les quatre éléments sont Vénus pour la Terre, Mercure pour l'Eau, Mars pour le Feu et Jupiter pour l'Air. Chaque élément possède de nombreux Djinns (18 au total pour chacun des 4 éléments)»   
«La Psynergie est un pouvoir psychique. Les gens qui en sont dotés sont les Mystiques (on dit aussi Adeptes). La Psynergies change avec la classe et avec le niveau. Essayez de changer de classe pour gagner de nouvelles Psynergies.»   
«Si un Djinn est lié à un Mystique, son pouvoir peut affecter la classe du Mystique. Découvrez vos propres combinaisons et trouvez les meilleures classes de personnages.»

**Je rajoute que Pavel est un mystique de Vénus, Piers un mystique de Mercure, Garet et Lina des Mystiques de Mars, et que ceux possédant la Psynergie de Jupiter (ici, le Djinn Blitz) ont, parmi leurs capacités spéciales, celles de prédire l'avenir par visions, de lire dans les pensées ou de voir des choses invisibles aux yeux d'êtres humains normaux.**   
Kalas: Non, mais personne n'est normal ici, t'as oublié?   
**Je sais, mais la plupart des gens qui lisent cette fic ne connaissent pas aussi bien que moi Golden Sun... ¬¸¬**   
Zap: C'est parce que ne t'arrêtes pas de kidnapper des jeux vidéo... O¸ô   
**Bah, pour le prochain Noël, tu m'achètes Baten Kaitos Origins! Quoique. Il sort en février, si je ne me suis pas gourée dans mes calculs... C'est-à-dire dans un mois et demi... nçn**   
Baiken: Mais tu sais que maintenant, c'est la Wii qui compte, que BKO est le dernier gros jeu de la GameCube et que les critiques ne sont pas très favorables à ce jeu?   
**M'en fous.**   
Holic: Pourquoi, grande sœur? O¸ô   
**Parce que, par-dessus tout, par-dessus le fait que tu manipules un personnage schizophrène, qu'il n'y a plus de blonde niaise comme personnage jouable...**   
Zélos: Sans déconner? Ils commencent ENFIN à faire des efforts... ¬¬   
**Il y a quelque chose que je veux absolument faire et qui me ferait trop plaisir. ¤ç¤ **   
Karstine: Quoi?   
**Botter le diablement sexy petit c-- de Giacomo.**   
Giacomo: Rien que pour ça?   
**Rien que pour ça.**   
Raphaël: Non mais déjà il est à MOI ce joli petit c--! è-é   
**T'oublies un léger détail, là.**   
Raphaël: Quoi?   
**Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui t'aie créé. DONC, puisque le joli petit c-- de Giacomo T'appartient, et que tu M'appartiens, par conséquent le joli petit -- de Giacomo M'appartient! Na!:D**   
Giacomo: Non, Mon joli petit c-- appartient à Nintendo, Namco et Tri-crescendo! Héhéhé...

Yuan: C'est moi ou la fin de la conversation n'a rien à voir avec le début? O¸ô   
Kratos: Non, je te rassure, tu vas bien, Yuie.   
Yuan: è-é   
Kratos: Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de me venger?:-)   
Mithos: Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, tous les deux?   
Yuan et Kratos: Toi, le mioche, tu te tais!   
Mithos: ToT

Piers: Bon, pendant qu'ils s'engueulent, on va vous faire le disclaimer.   
Pavel: Rien de ce qui apparaîtra ici, mis à part cette histoire et les personnages de Sylphie et de Raphaël, n'appartient pas à l'autrice cinglée.   
**Ch'uis pas cinglée! è-é**   
Lina: Si, tu écoutes Linkin Park en boucle en même temps que tu écris ta fic. 

Garet: ... Bref, bonne lecture! n.n

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Chapitre 10: Début des clashs

8h50

Les seize champions patientaient devant l'entrée massive de l'arène dans un silence impressionnant, par rapport au bruit qui venait de l'intérieur de la salle. Ils avaient été prévenus: de nombreux dirigeants, seigneurs et autres citoyens de nations diverses avaient fait le déplacement, comme chaque centenaire, pour assister à ce tournoi. Tout le monde n'espérait qu'une seule chose néanmoins: que les nations d'Alfard, de Weyard, de Konoha et de Symphonia ne soient pas sur la liste...   
Kalas soupira longuement, impatient de se battre, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas lui qui commençait les duels. Ayme lui tapota sur l'épaule, et il lui passa la poche de glace qu'il appliquait sur son front depuis un quart d'heure pour éviter l'apparition d'un hématome important; la jeune femme en profita pour la coincer entre son épaule et son armure.   
**Car, malgré que Sylphie ait été mise au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait et se soit excusée auprès de sa sœur et des deux Alfardiens, il n'empêche que se recevoir une porte en pleine face de bonne heure...   
Ca fait mal.**

De l'autre côté du corridor, Folon trépignait lui aussi d'impatience, sautillant dans tous les sens sous le regard blasé de Zélos, les bras croisés et adossé au mur. Un observateur extérieur aurait juré observer de loin une flamme bleue et un pic de glace rouge. Et, à ce moment-là, notre «observateur» n'était autre que le Valéen Pavel, qui n'écoutait que trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès vaguement les conseils de sa sœur Lina (**enfin, là, elle était surtout en train de gueuler sur les trois garçons de son groupe pour une raison qui nous échappera...)**   
«-NON, JE NE GUEULE PAS, GARET!!!!è-é »   
**(...Enfin, vous m'aurez compris n.n'')**   
«-Si seulement je pouvais arrêter d'entendre Lina juste deux minutes, ça serait la paradis... Attends une seconde.» Il appela mentalement l'un des Djinns de Jupiter que lui avait prêté Cylia avant de partir, et répondant au doux nom de Blitz **éclair, en allemand**.

«_-Qu'y a-t-il, maître?_», répondit celui-ci, émergeant de la cape verte du Valéen.   
"_-Je voudrais juste arrêter d'entendre Lina deux minutes. Pourrais-je m'occuper l'esprit en sachant ce qu'il se trame dans ceux des autres champions?_»   
«_-Si vous voulez. Alors..._»   
Le Djinn porta son attention sur les quatre Ninjas Pourpres, assises en tailleur et en silence près de la porte. «_La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se pose des questions existentielles sur le thème 'Sylphie m'aime-t-elleou aime-t-elle Akuma?', sa sœur se demande si les cadeaux qu'elle a offerts ont plu aux gens...»   
«- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le talisman qu'elle m'a offert...»   
«- Celle qui s'appelle Holic pense tellement à son fiancé que ça m'en donne des frissons...»_ -le Djinn tenta vainement de réprimer ce frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine- «_... et la dernière... Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.Le fait qu'elle écoute cette musique de brute parasite tout et m'empêche d'accéder dans son esprit.»   
«-Ca va finir par la rendre sourde, en plus d'être aveugle... ¬¬»_

Puis, tournant ses yeux mauve vers les trois Symphonians, le Djinn continua: «_Tiens, eux ne pensent qu'au combat de Zélos: celui aux cheveux bleus se demande s'il va tenir le coup, Kratos réfléchit à combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir debout... et Sheena cherche à savoir 'pourquoi diable ils ont embarqué cet idiot de pervers dans ce tournoi, ils commencent tous à devenir cinglés!'»   
«-C'est sympa pour lui... ¬¬»_, commenta Pavel, déçu de cette attitude pessimiste.

Se tournant vers les Alfardiens, Blitz reprit: «_Mais ceux-là sont pires. Autant le jeune roux concentre ses pensées sur son combat contre Piers, autant Kalas réfléchit à un moyen de neutraliser Ayme, et vice-versa. A TOUS les moyens... Ughn...»   
«-Comme quoi, c'est déjà un exploit s'il n'y a pas déjà eu un meurtre... ¬¬»_

Ce ne fut quand Pavel tourna la tête qu'il se rendit compte que Lina était venue par-devant lui et le fixait d'un regard tel que s'il avait été meurtrier, le jeune homme aurait succombé sur le coup. Mais, étant son frère depuis 17 ans, il y était habitué, à force.   
«-Tu ne m'écoutais pas, Pavel?», commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.   
_Généralement, quand elle prend cet air, ça va mal finir...¬¬_, pensa Pavel. Et il avait raison.   
«-Mais non, n'est-ce pas? Môssieur Pavel préfère se tourner les pouces pendant que l'on prépare notre stratégie! Môssieur Pavel préfère penser au petit fan-club de Prox qui attend que son héros revienne! Môssieur Pavel préfère penser à sa petite protégée aux cheveux violets du Temple Lama!...» _ Non mais pourquoi elle me parle de Feizhi, là? Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais quand même... ¬¬ _«... Non mais franchement, ça t'arrive parfois de ne pas penser qu'à ta pauvre petite personne? Ca t'arrive de...»

'BONK'   
_J'aurais dû penser à ce moyen dès le début...¬¬_

Lina prit sa tête entre ses mains avec une expression de douleur soudaine, tête qui venait de se prendre un royal coup de poing au niveau du cuir chevelu de la part du Symphonian aux cheveux bleus, visiblement exaspéré du comportement de la jeune demoiselle. Demoiselle qui changea aussitôt de cible (_Dieu merci ¬¬_, pensa Pavel) pour s'attaquer verbalement à Yuan.   
«-NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS, OU QUOI? ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIS QU'IL NE FALLAIT JAMAIS FRAPPER UNE FEMME?», reprit-elle de plus belle. Pourtant, Yuan esquissa un rictus sadique.   
«-Et vous, on ne vous a jamais appris la politesse? Un: on ne hurle pas dans une salle sans raison apparente pour ne pas déranger ceux qui sont à côté de vous. (**Il désigna du menton Baiken, un peu plus loin, qui soignait les tympans de Sylphie qui avaient failli imploser à cause du niveau du son de Lina**). Deux: Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te bats tout de suite que tu es obligée de déconcentrer ceux qui vont devoir s'affronter. (**Son regard se posa sur Folon et Zélos, qui s'étaient un peu plus éloignés d'eux pour rester au calme**). Et trois... (**Il vit que Lina voulait objecter quelque chose, mais l'arrêta d'un geste de la main**)... on ne coupe pas la parole à quelqu'un qui parle et qui est plus âgé que vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?»

«Ca. C'est fait.», murmurèrent en même temps Kalas et Ayme, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**Pause de l'autrice pour changer l'ampoule de sa lampe de bureau, qui a décidé de se suicider en tombant du haut d'un précipice mortel de 72 cm qui s'appelle 'rebord de mon bureau'. Paix à son âme, elle n'a pas supporté cette engueulade entre Yuan et Lina. ¬¬**

Lina voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la voix de Mithos résonna dans le couloir, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun haut-parleur dans le coin, et la porte massive donnant sur la zone de combat s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître les clameurs du public faire leur chemins jusqu'aux oreilles des seize guerriers. «**Les champions sont priés de se rendre sur l'arène.**»   
«-On règlera ça sur notre combat.», murmura Lina d'un air féroce, des regards semblant être transcendés d'une flamme de haine acharnée, avant de tourner le dos et de s'en aller vers l'arène d'un air hautain. Pavel soupira longuement de soulagement et fit un signe de remerciement envers Yuan et partit calmer sa sœur. Pourtant, le Séraphin croisa les bras et passa rapidement sa langue entre ses lèvres. «-Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, jeunes gens... Je tiens à garder le plus longtemps possible mes proies dans mes serres.»   
«-Il est sérieux?», demanda Holic d'un air étonné à Zélos.   
«-Ca, petit bouton de rose, pour être sérieux, il est sérieux... C'est un as dans l'art de la torture mentale.», répliqua l'épéiste roux, avant de rentrer lui aussi sur l'arène. Holic jeta un coup d'œil à Sylphie, qui fit signe qu'elle avait aussi entendu ce qu'il avait dit. _Ca risque d'être un combat intéressant..._

Arrivés tous dans l'arène, les seize champions purent enfin prendre conscience de l'ampleur des acclamations de la foule. Elle était réunie sur des gradins en hauteur et, pour permettre de voir tout ce qui se passait, des écrans géants et des caméras étaient installés partout et les suivaient à la trace. La phrase qui résuma le mieux l'état d'esprit des seize champions à ce moment-là, ce fut celle que Zap sortit: «C'est flippant tout ça...Oô»   
«-Ces caméras me font peur...», murmura Folon, légèrement stressé; Kalas lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer; «T'inquiète pas, vieux, elles ne te mangeront pas...»   
«-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar métallique? ¬¬», s'étonna Pavel. Kratos et Yuan lui jetèrent des regards plus que surpris, auxquels le Valéen répliqua: «Désolé, mais je ne suis pas habitué à toute cette technologie, moi... ¬¬»

«... C'est l'heure.» Akuma et Kyo, vêtues toutes deux d'une tenue de ninja noire mettant plus qu'en valeur leur courbes (**d'où le fait que certains des sifflets admirateurs du public n'étaient pas pour un des champions... Bande de pervers... ¬¬**), apparurent au centre de l'arène et firent signe à Folon et Zélos de venir près d'elles et aux autres de monter sur les mezzanines: Sylphie, Baiken, Zap, Lina, Sheena et Ayme prirent l'escalier de gauche, les garçons et Holic (**toujours accrochée aux bottes de Lyude, parce que, faut pas dire, mais du peuple comme ça, ça la fait flipper grave... ¬¬**) celui de droite.   
Giacomo, Karstine, Raphaël et Mithos firent leur apparition... avec un changement de tenue (**ils sont en tenue d'apparat, mais je décrirai plus tard n.n**) assez radical par rapport à celui que leur connaissaient les champions. Tellement radical que plusieurs d'entre eux eurent beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Mithos, tant il avait par magie passé de l'âge de 10 ans à celui de 25. Kalas secoua même la manche de Kratos et lui demanda s'il connaissait la drag-queen qui était debout entre Karstine et Giacomo, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de provoquer un mini fou rire le mercenaire et Yuan.   
Pavel crut voir un instant une lueur de rage pure dans les yeux de Mithos, qui semblait lancer des regards meurtriers en direction de Kalas, Kratos et Yuan, mais, tenant à sa vie, préféra ne pas s'en mêler. (**J'ne suis pas fou non plus... ¬¬**)

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenue au tournoi centenaire de Rhode!», s'exclama Raphaël au travers d'un micro, ce qui eut pour effet que la foule atténua un peu sa clameur et écouta ce que les organisateurs avaient à dire. «Je sais que vous êtes tous venus de très loin pour suivre avec passion ces combats entre seize des meilleurs guerriers d'Alfard, de Konoha, de Symphonia et de Weyard, alors je ne vais pas passer trois plombes sur un discours inutile!» Il leva le poing en l'air et reprit plus fort: «Alors que le tournoi commence!»   
Nouvelle clameur du public, qui a visiblement pris un petit-déjeuner survitaminé («**Ou il s'est fait contaminer par la joie de vivre de Zap... ¬¬**», remarqua Pavel).   
«-Les deux premiers concurrents sont Zélos Wilder pour Symphonia et Folon pour Alfard.», continua Karstine. Faisant un signe de la main à l'arbitre en charge du combat, c'est-à-dire Akuma, elle reposa le micro en murmurant un dernier: «Bonne chance, messieurs.»

«Enfin.», soupira Folon de soulagement. «J'ai cru qu'on commencerait jamais ce tournoi!» Regardant son adversaire roux, il esquissa un large sourire du style «je-suis-un-cannibale-et-je-vais-te-manger» (**«Il compte pas le manger, quand même?Ca serait trop indigeste de dévorer un gigolo... » commenta Yuan. «¬¬», préféra soupirer Pavel**.), il demanda: «Prêt pour ton envol vers l'au-delà?»   
«-T'as intérêt à préparer tes ailes, parce que je n'y irai pas sans toi!», se contenta de dire Zélos, sortant de son fourreau sa Dague de Cristal, qui semblait plus être une lame taillée brut dans le cristal qu'une épée métallique. Le garçon à la peau bleu ciel dégaina ses fouets, un pour chacun de ses poignets. Akuma recula un peu, restant à l'abri d'un éventuel coup perdu («**Ca serait con qu'ils shootent l'arbitre dès le premier combat... ¬¬», soupira Pavel**)...

...Et fit signe que le premier duel du tournoi de Rhode pouvait débuter.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

**Et voilà. J'ai enfin réussi à boucler la partie pré-tournoi! n.n**   
Lina: èé   
**Quoi?**   
Lina: JE VEUX ME VENGER! TU M'AS FAIT PASSER POUR UNE FOLLE QUI HURLE SUR TOUT LE MONDE! èé   
Yuan: Mais c'est ce que tu es...   
Lina: Non, ce n'est pas vrai!   
Yuan: Si, c'est vrai!   
Lina: Non!   
Yuan: Si!   
Lina: Non!... Pavel, dis quelque chose!   
Pavel: ¬¬   
Kalas: Dis, tu penses à changer un peu d'expression faciale de temps à autre? Oô   
Pavel: Ce n'est pas de ma faute.   
**Gniark. n.n **   
Kratos: L'autrice est VRAIMENT cinglée... (Se tape la main sur son front)   
Holic: Non ma sœur de fic n'est pas folle! Si tu dis ça encore une fois, je te fais un gros câlin comme la dernière fois!   
Lyude: Hem... èé (Goutte sur la tête de Holic)

Sylphie: Mon alter ego ayant été rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère pour aller manger un pot-au-feu, je vais faire la pub. Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire, appuyez en bas à gauche sur le bouton «Go» en ayant laissé l'onglet sur «Submit review». Merci de votre confiance et à bientôt!   
Zélos: J'ai une question pour ton alter ego, Sylphie Chan... Elle est célib... **(Se prend un coup sur la tête par Sheena)** Auch! Ok, ok, je demanderai plus... n.n (**Voit une pancarte que brandit l'autrice par-derrière Sheena qui dit que oui, elle est célibataire) (Sourire béat de Zélos, avant de se rendre un coup par Folon, qui attend désespérément qu'il soit prêt pour son combat.)** Mais oui, mon petit lutin, je suis tout à toi! n.n

Réactions diverses:   
Ayme, Giacomo, Mithos et Kratos se tapent en synchronisation la main sur le front. (¬¬)   
Les quatre Ninjas Pourpres, Yuan et Raphaël sont explosés de rire. (XD)   
Kalas et les quatre Weyardiens s'inquiètent de la santé mentale du roux (OO)   
Lyude, Karstine et les deux arbitres préfèrent s'intéresser à la réaction de Folon.

Folon: Quand tu veux, ma petite poupée! n.n **(Anime-fall de tout le monde)** Ben quoi? Oô   
Garet: Tous des fêlés... ¬¬   
Pavel: Non, ce smiley est à moi, Garet... ¬¬   
Garet: Tu ne veux pas partager?   
Pavel: Non, je ne peux pas. Je préfère souffrir le martyr de l'autrice seul... ¬¬   
Holic: Pauvre Pavel... Tu veux un câlin... (**Regard noir de Lyude)** Non, non, j'ai rien dit... n.n


	15. Zélos vs Folon

**Chapitre 11 : La poupée qui dit non. (Titre alternatif : Ce soir, on vous met... Ce soir, on vous met le feu !)  
**Garet : Elle est complètement fêlée, cette autrice...  
**Garet ?**  
Garet : Oui ?  
**Ta gueule et laisse-moi raconter ! J'ai le droit de mettre le titre que je veux, à la fin...èé **

_Folon's PoV_

Sitôt le début du combat annoncé, Zélos recula de quelques pas et prit son élan pour attaquer Folon de front, mettant sa dague devant lui. L'Alfardien crut un instant que son adversaire avait décidé de jouer les casse-cou, mais son deck n'était pas en sa faveur. Sur les sept cartes qu'il venait de sortir, il n'avait que quatre Magnus d'attaque de type ténèbres, un Magnus de soin et deux Magnus d'attaque finale. Aucun Magnus de défense.  
_Merde, mauvaise pioche_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zélos qui venait toujours dans sa direction... Et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

« -Au lieu de faire joujou avec tes petites cartes, concentre-toi, petit lutin... »  
Zélos profita de l'instant d'inattention de Folon pour se téléporter derrière lui et lui asséna un violent coup de pied qui envoya voltiger l'utilisateur de fouets quelques mètres plus loin, face contre terre. Il se releva rapidement et décida qu'il fallait rapidement passer au plan B. Activant ses réacteurs portatifs positionnés dans son dos, il s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs et agita frénétiquement ses fouets autour de lui. Jugeant que Zélos ne pourrait plus le toucher avec son épée, il esquissa un sourire sadique et agita à nouveau son fouet gauche en direction du roux, qui se le prit...  
« -Non ! Pas le visage ! » (**Dans le jeu, quand Zélos a sa garde brisée, on l'entend dire : « Not the face ! » C'est trop mignon n.n / Pavel : ¬¬)** Folon jubilait intérieurement. Zélos allait apprendre à sous-estimer un membre de l'élite de l'Unité des Forces Obscures. Attaquant encore trois fois avec son fouet le jeune roux, en alternant chacun de ses fouets, il recula ensuite un peu plus **(enfin, il montait un peu plus haut dans le ciel)** et sortit l'une de ses deux attaques finales. Mettant sa carte devant lui, il ferma les yeux et sentit l'énergie du Magnus s'immiscer en lui telle une rafale de chaleur. Folon comptait bien mettre le feu à l'arène...  
Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Flammes du chaos ! » **(NDA : Folon dit « Chaotic Flames » lorsqu'il lance l'attaque dans le jeu.)  
**Des flammes ardentes sortirent du corps de Folon et se rassemblèrent au-dessus de lui. Puis, joignant ses deux mains, il ordonna aux flammes de s'abattre sur Zélos comme s'il voulait frapper le roux avec un marteau de flammes. La chaleur créée fut assez difficile à supporter : les champions, hormis Ayme, Garet et Lina, durent se protéger des radiations émises, le public fit un « Oooooh » de surprise et un peu de panique également, et les organisateurs... Ben, étant déjà morts par définition, ils n'allaient pas se bouger le derrière pour si peu **(Pavel : Bande de flemmards... ¬¬).**  
Lorsque la fumée se dissipa quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait uniquement voir Akuma, toussant et à moitié intoxiquée par les fumées de monoxyde de carbone (Pavel : Elle n'a pas visiblement écouté ce que j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent... ¬¬), et évacuant la fumée restante à l'aide de sa main. Mais aucune trace de Zélos. Comme s'il s'était évaporé.  
Folon chercha partout du regard, mais ne le vit pas apparaître. Ce qui lui donna une sensation bizarre. « _Techniquement, s'il était mort à cause de mon attaque, il devrait y avoir encore des restes. Carbonisés, certes. Mais des restes. Or il n'y a rien. Donc... »_ -il ferme les yeux- _« Il s'est planqué. Mais où, mystère. Bon, Folon, calme-toi. Il joue avec tes nerfs depuis 5 minutes. Il va bien finir par calmer son joli petit cul trente secondes...  
Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi et reconcentre-toi. »  
_Folon se décida à rouvrir ses yeux, et à se poser sur une des buttes qui ornaient l'arène, surplombant les spectateurs, pour scruter les horizons, accroupi tel un chat prêt à attaquer. Toujours aucune trace, pourtant, n'était à déceler de Zélos. « _Aurait-il fui ? Non, impossible. Ce type est bizarre à courir après toutes les filles, mais, s'il est venu ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour avoir des filles dans son lit..._ (**Yuan : Ca se voit qu'il ne connaît pas Zélos... ¬¬ / Pavel : Non mais rends-moi mon smiley ! ¬¬)** _Attends un instant.  
Mais c'est lui ! Il était planqué depuis tout à l'heure ! Oh, le salaud ! èé »  
_Folon prit à nouveau son envol et voulut revenir au sol. Mais il ne sut pas que le roux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac... Et notamment...  
« Minute. C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

©©©©©  
I watch how  
The Moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give life to the moon to assuming  
The moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do  
Favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things you want back from me

I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest  
©©©©©

Zélos' PoV  
_  
« Bon, récapitulons. __Folon peut voler. Il se bat avec des espèces de cartes qui -Martel seule sait comment- se transforment en objets quand il le veut. Son arme favorite est le fouet. Il base ses attaques sur les ténèbres et –je crois- le temps avec ces fouets (bien qu'il faut que l'on m'explique comment on peut se battre en utilisant l'élément du temps Oô), ainsi que sur le feu, si j'en juge son attaque puissante de tout à l'heure._

Feu, ténèbres et temps. Hum.

Il est tout à fait mon type d'homme. n.n (Anime-fall général XD)

_Tu voulais une petite balade dans les airs, mon cher lutin ? Tu vas être servi ! »_

©©©©©  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
You'll see it's not meant to be  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
©©©©©©

Zélos se redressa, sachant que Folon ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était. Il avait profité de la fumée de l'attaque provoquée par son adversaire pour se téléporter et se dissimuler derrière un pilier pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Il faut dire que, malgré les apparences, l'ancien Elu de Tetheh'alla avait des difficultés avec cet adversaire. Heureusement qu'il avait son Cristal du Cruxis sur lui, car sinon, il n'aurait pas fait long feu... **(Sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots XD)  
**Cherchant Folon du regard, il vit qu'il venait de se poser en haut de l'arène, d'où il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait. Tout, sauf Zélos. Et ça le mettait visiblement en rage. Ce qui fit sourire Zélos. Sa proie allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
« Tu vas me payer très cher le fait d'avoir brûlé un partie de mes cheveux, petit lutin... », ajouta-t-il en murmurant à travers ses dents, jetant un coup d'œil meurtri aux racines de sa chevelure, seule partie ayant succombé aux Flammes du Chaos.  
**(Yuan, Kratos & Sheena : Aïe aïe aïe... Pauvre Folon, il n'aurait pas dû toucher à ça... ¬¬ / Pavel : Mais c'est MON smiley, bordel... ¬¬)  
**  
Il sortit de sa cachette et fit à nouveau apparition sur l'arène, acclamé par le public, heureux de constater que le combat continuât. Quant à Folon, il se releva, visiblement énervé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps qu'il se décide à se battre. Il s'éleva dans les airs et entama un piqué vers Zélos, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, gêné par un drôle de bruit : il n'avait pas encore noté que l'ancien Elu avait placé son bras droit devant lui et fermé les yeux, commençant son plan d'attaque en psalmodiant une ancienne incantation elfique :  
« Espíritu de viento, dame tu fuerza para reducir aquel mala alma a cenizas…» **(Yuan: Non, ça c'est de l'espagnol… ¬¬ / Pavel: Je vais finir par déposer un brevet sur ce smiley pour qu'on ne me le pique pas... ¬¬)  
**Des runes vertes se formèrent et commencèrent à tourner autour de lui, tandis qu'un sceau de la même couleur apparut sous ses pieds. Zélos concentra son énergie dans le vent qui l'entourait, ce qui provoqua une sorte de crissement continu, puis rouvrit ses yeux, qui avaient pris une soudaine couleur vert pomme. Folon reporta son attention à ce moment-là sur son adversaire, mais ce fut trop tard.  
L'Alfardien avait été pris au piège.

« Ready for this? Air thrust! **(NDA : Estocade aérienne)**», hurla Zélos au moment où il relâcha la puissance de son attaque en direction de Folon. Aussitôt, des centaines de lames de vent tranchantes entourèrent celui-ci et le lacérèrent de toutes parts, sans que celui-ci ne puisse bouger : Folon serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et tenta de se concentrer pour rester dans les airs. Bien que la pression se faisait de plus en plus forte, il parvint tout de même à y arriver, de longues et fines cicatrices parsemant son visage et laissant égoutter quelques perles pourpres. Zélos ricana intérieurement : son plan fonctionnait à merveille pour l'instant. Il s'agissait maintenant de ne pas perdre l'avantage de l'attaque.  
Reprenant sa respiration normalement, il attendit que Folon revienne sur le terrain car celui-ci, finalement épuisé par l'Estocade Aérienne, se posa à nouveau sur le sol, passant le revers de sa main pour essuyer les traces de sang sur son visage. Ce fut la seule action qu'il pût faire : Zélos fonça à nouveau sur lui comme un éclair, dégainant sa Dague de Cristal et infligeant une série de coups puissants, que le manipulateur de fouets ne put esquiver. Celui-ci finit sa course subie dans le mur derrière lui, complètement sonné.  
Zélos recula sa position de quelques pas, puis concentra à nouveau son mana pour préparer un autre sort, plus particulier à son cas : joignant ses deux mains comme s'il priait, ce fut cette fois-ci une lumière blanche qui semblait émaner de son propre corps. Et, pendant que des plumes de lumière orangée dansaient autour de lui, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir de plus en plus, pour devenir complètement noir d'encre. Folon jeta un coup d'œil à Akuma, qui sortit un parapluie noir de nulle part, l'ouvrit et le mit au-dessus de sa tête...  
« Sacred power... »  
... puis à Zélos, qui avait commencé son chant angélique...  
« ...cast your purifying lights upon this corrupt soul …»  
… puis au ciel, plus noir encore que les vêtements d'Akuma.  
« ... And reduce him to ashes! Judgement! »

_« Et merde... »_

©©©©©  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you and  
Step on people like you do and run away  
The people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome  
Now you see  
How quiet it is all alone  
©©©©©

Folon's PoV  
_  
La vache. __J'ai trop sous-estimé cette petite poupée. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi puissant... Ou alors, il a deviné mes types de faiblesses et s'en sert en bloc pour me faire tomber. Heureusement que je suis déjà habitué aux attaques de Kalas et de Lyude, sinon j'avoue que je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps ! Mais sa dague m'a plus affecté qu'il n'y paraît : elles sont comme ses yeux. Froids et cruels.  
Folon, ressaissis-toi. Que va dire Ayme si elle voit que tu abandonnes aussi facilement ?  
Bon, visiblement, je suis trop épuisé pour continuer à suivre le plan B. 'Va falloir passer au plan C dans ce cas. _(Il sortit un Magnus doré de dessous son armure et le fixe en soupirant, puis ferma les yeux) _Désolé, Ayme, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir respecter ma promesse...  
Je ne peux pas utiliser un autre moyen pour gagner ce combat.  
_  
©©©©©  
I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest  
I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest  
©©©©©

Des jets de lumière blanche tombèrent du ciel, tels une pluie de gigantesques gouttes lumineuses, provoquant une onde de choc ressemblant à un séisme à chaque fois que l'une de ces raies s'écrasait au sol : Holic s'accrocha encore plus à Lyude, Kratos, Yuan et Sheena restèrent stoïques, Kalas regardait la scène avec un air plus que surpris (**Traduction : OO)**, Ayme serra les dents, Baiken et Zap avaient la même tête que Kalas, les Weyardiens restèrent attentifs à cette attaque pour l'analyser, et Sylphie se demanda pourquoi la terre tremblait violemment et d'où venait cette puissante énergie **(Rappel : Sylphie est aveugle, mais ses 4 autres sens se sont développés, comme ici le toucher/sensation )**.  
Lorsque la tempête lumineuse s'arrêta une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, l'arène était pourtant intacte, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Akuma rangea son parapluie **(intact, lui aussi)**, et analysa la situation : Zélos était debout –enfin, là, il était légèrement accroupi et respirait lentement- d'un côté, et Folon était roulé en boule au sol, ses vêtements calcinés sur la plupart de son corps -et également quelques parties de son corps tout court- témoignant le fait que le Jugement de Zélos l'avait bien affecté.   
Pourtant, Akuma fronça les sourcils : Sylphie, quand elle était revenue d'Alfard et après ses multiples opérations pour ses yeux, lui avait raconté que l'un des soldats, qu'elle avait rencontré et qui était devenu l'un de ses amis, pouvait sembler au premier abord être un ennemi facile à battre, mais devenait plus incontrôlable qu'un lion en cage quand il s'injectait de l'énergie. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit comment il s'appelait...

©©©©©  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand   
You'll see it's not meant to be  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
©©©©©

« Tu crois qu'il l'a eu ? », demanda timidement Holic à Lyude. Celui-ci fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien, mais Kratos, devant eux, fronça les sourcils. Non pas par rapport à Zélos, qui avait –pour une fois- **(Zélos : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? èé)** mis en place un plan qui méritait d'être souligné **(Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ? XD)** et, malgré le fait qu'il ait épuisé beaucoup de son énergie, s'était démené comme un beau diable **(Akuma : Vachement sexy, le diable w)**. Non. Ses interrogations se portaient sur son adversaire. Il n'avait pas esquivé une seule de ses attaques. Comme s'il se laissait faire. Il y avait dans ce cas deux possibilités : soit Folon n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ou il était plus faible que Zélos... Soit il avait un plan de réserve et Zélos allait vraiment morfler.  
Et, d'après sa logique, la deuxième solution semblait la plus plausible.  
« J'espère que le petit roux a pris sa réservation au cimetière... », ricana Kalas. « Parce que Folon est beaucoup plus tenace qu'il n'y paraît... »  
« -Que veux-tu dire... », commença Piers, mais il fut coupé par le public qui scandait le nom de Folon, qui commençait à se relever, une aura noire l'entourant.  
« -Ce que je veux dire, Piers ? », reprit Kalas, toujours en ricanant. « Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir... »

©©©©©  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
(X8)  
©©©©©

_Zélos' PoV_

Bon sang. Je suis complètement lessivé. Ces sorts sont puissants, certes, mais ils usent mon mana à une vitesse prodigieuse. J'ai à peine de quoi me soigner, et encore...  
(Zélos s'aperçoit que Folon commence à se relever, une carte posée sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Une aura démoniaque s'est emparée de lui, cautérisant ses blessures diverses dues aux estocades de Zélos).  
_Oh merde. Je pensais l'avoir achevé pour qu'il ne se relève pas, le petit lutin. Il est vachement coriace...  
_(Folon ouvre ses yeux, devenus entièrement noirs).  
_... Même un peu trop coriace à mon goût. Je sens que, n'ayant plus la force de sortir mes ailes, ni de faire le moindre mouvement, je suis complètement fichu. A quoi se faire des illusions ? Folon dégage une quantité d'énergie impressionnante, et j'aurai énormément de mal à tenir face à lui..._

Aïe.  
  
©©©©©   
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
You'll see it's not meant to be  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
©©©©©

Folon se releva complètement, mais semblait tituber comme s'il était ivre. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion : aussitôt que son regard se posa sur Zélos, il courut vers lui comme une furie déchaînée. Le jeune roux mit ses mains en protection, son bouclier ayant été brisé auparavant par l'un des fouets de Folon. Erreur fatale : Folon en profita pour enrouler chacun de ses deux lames de cuir autour des poignets de Zélos, l'empêchant de pouvoir bouger ses mains.  
Le papillon venait d'être pris au piège.  
Folon recula, retenant toujours Zélos, et esquissa un sourire démoniaque. Puis, ressortant la carte dorée de tout à l'heure, il la serra dans ses mains, puis hurla : « Worg Laser ! » **(NDA : Non, définitivement, ça sonne mieux en anglais :p)**. Il courut à nouveau vers Zélos, et le frappa de plusieurs coups de poings en pleine cage thoracique, puis recula une nouvelle fois et tapa sur le sol en direction de Zélos, provoquant des remontées de blocs de terre, certains touchant Zélos en pleine poitrine, en même temps qu'une puissante décharge électrique suivit le nouveau « chemin » créé par l'Alfardien et le frappa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inanimé par l'épuisement de ses forces.  
Akuma partit vérifier son état, tandis que Folon, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Zélos, lequel avait pris de sérieuses blessures. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il n'aimait pas véritablement cette attaque qu'il n'arrivait encore pas à contrôler. Et à se contrôler.

« Ton jugement, Akuma ? », demanda Raphaël en croisant les bras ; Mithos et Karstine avaient les yeux grands ouverts, choqués, et Giacomo avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Sûrement en train de réfléchir à la situation. La jeune femme en noir vérifia le pouls de Zélos, puis le secoua un peu pour essayer de le réveiller ; mais tout ce qu'elle obtenut fut un « Hummm... Laisse-moi dormir encore cinq minutes, Sheena... Zzz... »  
« -Nan, moi c'est Akuma... ¬¬ », murmura-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Folon avec un demi-sourire. « Zélos étant hors d'état de combattre, la victoire du premier combat du tournoi de Rhode revient à Folon pour Alfard ! »


	16. Amis? Partie 1

**Petite précision: je n'ai pas dit que la chanson "A place for my head" de Linkin Park, dans le chapitre précédent, ne m'appartenait pas...  
**Garet: T'es une tête de linotte.  
Zélos: Ouep.  
Folon: C'est juste.  
Zap: Vrai.  
**Vous les excentriques, je ne vous ai rien demandé! èé** _(Giacomo s'éclipse avant de se faire allumer...) _**Toi, reviens ici, j'ai trois mots à te dire! **_(... Trop tard...)_

**Chapitre 12 : Y a-t-il un joueur de base-ball dans la salle ?** (Partie 1)

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh, par la Baleine, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Folon se tenait debout dans l'arène, un peu abasourdi et choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. En face de lui, Zélos, le visage un peu ensanglanté ainsi que le nez et le bras gauche cassés, mais à nouveau conscient, avait finalement réussi à s'asseoir sur le sol, et Akuma vérifiait si les dégâts que le jeune Symphonian avait reçu n'étaient pas trop graves.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux combattants suivants, Ayme et Kratos, n'attendirent pas qu'on les appelle et descendirent rapidement sur l'arène rejoindre le trio. **J'entends par « rapidement » le fait que, pour descendre, ils ne prirent pas l'escalier, mais sautèrent par-dessus la rambarde de la mezzanine -mezzanine posée tout de même à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur-. **Ce qui donna droit à un énième « Bande de fêlés... » de la part de Garet, deux « ¬¬ » pour Pavel et Yuan, un « Mais ils sont fous de sauter à cette hauteur ! OO » de Holic, et une gifle sur le front de Sylphie **-pour une raison qui nous restera obscure-**.

Akuma jeta un coup d'œil aux deux nouveaux arrivants sur l'arène, puis aux quatre organisateurs : Mithos avait une expression abasourdie **-« P'tain mais c'est pas vrai ! Zélos allait gagner ! Comment Folon s'en est sorti ? OO »-,** Giacomo un sourire en coin **-« Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Folon est un bon stratège et il a usé de ses attaques au bon moment. », **Raphaël sa main sur le front, cachant complètement son visage **-« Moi je dirais plutôt que c'était un plan de secours désespéré pour le petit bleu... **», Giacomo élargir un peu son sourire -« **C'est justement pour ça que c'est un bon stratège... :) **»- et Karstine soupirer longuement.  
Puis Kyo lui fit signe que Zélos devait tout de même être emmené à l'infirmerie, ce qui fut confirmé par Kratos d'un signe de tête ; Akuma demanda alors à Folon, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits après un sermon plus que sermonné par la maîtresse des sermons Ayme **(qui consiste en un long discours sur « Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que cette attaque était dangereuse pour toi et que tu ne devais pas l'utiliser ! ») **de l'y amener, ce qu'il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Se dirigeant vers Zélos, il le souleva par les épaules, puis se téléporta avec lui devant la porte d'entrée de l'arène, la poussant et disparaissant tous les deux dans le sombre couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Ayme et Kratos sortirent leurs armes respectives, une paire de pistolets dorés pour elle et une longue épée ressemblant à une flamme nommée Flamberge, et, attendant le signal des arbitres, se mirent en position de garde : l'Alfardienne commença à sautiller sur place, alors que le Séraphin restait sur place, stoïque, le visage impassible. Ayme lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, puis ricana légèrement.  
« Allons, mon vieux, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu vas rejoindre ton jeune ami très bientôt, crois-moi ! »  
« -Humph. », fut tout ce que Kratos répondit, ignorant complètement cette remarque et plongé dans la stratégie de son combat. « _Des pistolets. Hum. Tout comme certains anges de Welgaïa que Mithos s'étais mis en tête d'entraîner comme étant l'Armée de l'Âge des êtres sans vie. Et, comme par hasard, il a fallu que ce soit moi qui m'en charge. Je me demande pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt pris Yuan pour cette tache, vu qu'il est plus spécialisé dans la magitechnologie que moi. Mais bon. Dans un sens, je sais à quoi m'attendre...  
Même si je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une surprise avec elle, tout comme Zélos l'avait été avec Folon. Ces deux-là, tout comme leur camarade aux cheveux bleus_ **(NDA : Kalas)**, _dégagent une aura qui n'est pas franchement des plus fréquentables pour un ange digne de ce nom... Même si Mithos ne rentre plus dans cette catégorie pour cause de psychopathie exercée avec grâce et volupté pendant 4000 ans. ¬¬ _»  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kyo, qui avait changé de place avec Akuma, qui lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête rapide et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.  
_« ...Ughn. Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Foi de Kratos. »_

« Ca va aller, poupée ? »  
Folon continuait à soutenir Zélos, et tous les deux marchaient en direction de l'infirmerie, située dans une aile adjacente à l'hôtel. Zélos fit un léger hochement de tête, mais ne put répondre que par un toussotement aigu. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et, lorsqu'il la retira, la couleur rose saumon du dessus de ses longs gants avait pris un coup de soleil. Folon vit la tache de sang, puis secoua la tête. « Nope. Tu es loin d'aller bien, petite poupée. »  
« -Mais puisque je te dis... -cough- ... que je vais bien... », protesta Zélos en agitant son bras gauche. Avant de se rappeler que son bras gauche avait été cassé un quart d'heure plus tôt, ce qui provoqua une grimace de douleur de sa part.  
« -Arrête de parler pour dire des conneries, petite poupée. », reprit sérieusement Folon. « Tu vas te fatiguer à dire n'importe quoi... »

« -Crois-moi, Folon. Si je devais arrêter de parler pour dire des conneries, je serais muet depuis bien longtemps déjà... ». Folon jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Zélos, qui se contenta d'un simple sourire. Un sourire toutefois triste, au contraire du traditionnel « big smile » qu'il affichait la plupart du temps. « Si seulement ma destinée avait été dessinée autrement, j'aurais peut-être pu mener une vie tranquille et ne pas dire de conneries... J'aurais été un inconnu perdu dans la masse, mais libre de mes actes...»  
« -Tu vois ? Tu recommences à dire des conneries ! », commenta Folon avec une pointe sarcastique. Puis il baissa les yeux et ajouta : « Et puis, tel que tu es, tu aurais eu du mal à rester incognito... »  
Relevant les yeux, il vit, dans le contre-jour, la silhouette de l'infirmerie se dessiner : ressemblant fortement au reste du complexe, il y avait une grosse croix rouge sur le front d'entrée et avait l'apparence d'une petite maisonnette blanche telles que celles d'un village grec. Continuant à soutenir Zélos par les épaules, le jeune Alfardien se dirigea vers la porte et tapa dessus pour signaler leurs présences. Des voix s'élevèrent alors de l'autre côté de la porte, à l'intérieur de la maison/infirmerie.

**(NDA : Chacune des voix sera indiquée par un type d'écriture différente : normal, gras, italique, et souligné. Donc, si vous avez bien suivi, il y a quatre personnes différentes, dont je ne dirais sur leur identité que ce sont des filles ! (sourire démoniaque)) **  
« Quelqu'un a tapé ? »  
**« -Oui, c'est toi qui tapes ma tête que tu tapes depuis tout à l'heure... »**  
« -Toi, la gourdasse, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! èé »  
**« -Traites-moi encore une fois de gourdasse, et je te jure que je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux ! èé »**  
« -Vas-y, essaie pour voir, avant que je t'envoie un coup de poing dans la gueule qui va réduire ta tronche en miettes ! èé»  
_« -Sérieusement les filles, quelqu'un à frappé à la porte. ¬¬ »_  
« -C'est vrai, elle a raison... »  
**« Vous, les blondes, on ne vous a pas sonné ! »**  
_« -Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les blondes ? èé »_  
« -èé »

Zélos et Folon se regardèrent mutuellement, puis dirent en même temps, l'air franchement pas convaincu : « On repassera plus tard... ». Il faut dire que, pour nos deux hommes, il était plus rassurant **(et surtout moins dangereux)** d'attendre que les infirmières se soient calmées. Zélos indiqua alors du doigt un banc en marbre, un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un tilleul.  
« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Une petite pause ne nous fera pas de mal... »  
Zélos acquiesça puis fut porté jusqu'audit banc, puis déposé. Enfin, « soutenu » serait le terme le plus exact : en réalité, Folon fut le premier à s'asseoir, posant Zélos sur ses genoux et appuyant son dos contre l'écorce du tilleul. Du coup, le jeune roux vit arriver deux mains enlaçant son bassin et la tête de Folon se poser sur son épaule, les yeux mi-clos et soulagés.  
« Bon sang, ça me fait du bien de ne plus bouger... », murmura-t-il. Il s'aperçut ensuite que Zélos le fixait, puis bredouilla, gêné : « Euh, si ça te dérange... »  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude... n.n », répliqua Zélos, son large sourire revenu. Il leva trente secondes son bras valide et le positionna au-dessus de son bras cassé et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son sort de soin. « First Aid. » **(NDA : Premiers Soins)** De la lumière verte apparut alors dans le creux de sa main et vint s'immiscer dans la plaie créée par le bras cassé. Zélos respira un bon coup, soulagé.

« -Ca ne va pas soigner complètement ma plaie, mais c'est moins douloureux... », pensa-t-il, avant de tourner sa tête vers celle de Folon... Qui s'était rapidement assoupi et serrait la taille de l'ancien Elu comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou. Ce qui le fit sourire.  
« 'Semble qu'il me prend vraiment comme une espèce de peluche qui le réconforte. Peut-être est-il comme moi : toujours à faire les pitres pour jouer les intéressants, mais portant un lourd passé douloureux derrière nous... Je pense que je commence à le comprendre... »  
Une légère brise passa dessous le tilleul, mais Zélos reconnut d'où vint le mana qui dirigea ces vents ; tournant aussitôt les yeux en direction de l'arène, il vit une lumière bleue bouger face à une boule rose et violette, ce qui fit froncer ses sourcils, perdu en pleines réflexions. « _Kratos a sorti ses ailes ? Hum. J'aurais pu aussi le faire. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai perdu. Mais j'ai de la chance de perdre maintenant. Car plus on arrivera vers la finale, plus les combats seront acharnés... et plus dure sera la chute... _»  
Puis Zélos ferma les yeux, la fatigue du combat commençant à prendre le dessus. « _Bah une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal. Le temps que les folles dans la maison se calment. C'est dingue, mais j'ai l'impression que draguer des filles risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu... Zzzz...»_

**Quatre heures et demi plus tard (soit aux environs de midi)...**

« Je dois avouer que je t'ai sous-estimé, Kratos. »  
« -Moi aussi. »

Aha! Que de suspense!  
La suite pour bientôt, alors restez sur écoute!

Sukis!


	17. Spiritua entre en scène

Chapitre 13 : Envol, oui… Mais de quoi ?

_Zélos' PoV_

Deux heures avaient passé depuis le début du combat entre Kratos et la folle à lier. Et on avait eu beau piqué du nez sur le banc, Folon et moi, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini. On pouvait encore entendre de là où on était –c'est-à-dire de l'infirmerie, où nous avions finalement pu rentrer- les sons des balles tirées et des sorts jetés.

Puisque je parle des infirmières, venons-en à elles. On avait droit aux soins de quatre jeunes infirmières qui s'activaient pour soigner nos blessures. Il y avait deux blondes, une femme rousse (qui ressemblait étrangement à Lyude), et une demoiselle aux cheveux roses que l'on jurerait être le portrait craché de Petit-bouton-de-rose. Les deux filles blondes semblaient calmes… enfin, au moins plus calmes que les deux autres, qui semblaient prêtes à sauter l'une sur l'autre pour s'étrangler. Jetant un coup d'œil à Folon, je m'aperçus qu'il fixait la rousse avec un regard apeuré, tel un lapin pris dans une impasse et mis en joue par un chasseur. Quand les quatre infirmières quittèrent la salle, pour aller prendre des nouvelles de ce qui se passait, Folon se leva rapidement du lit, sauta dans le mien et se cacha derrière moi, s'en servant comme bouclier et posant sa tête au creux de mon cou comme s'il voulait disparaître.

« -Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? », Demande-je gentiment.

« -Protège-moi de cette folle ! »

« -QUI est « cette folle », Folon ? », rugit une des infirmières, la rousse pour être précis, refaisant irruption à nouveau dans la pièce. Le fouetteur se planqua encore plus dans ma cape, effrayé. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là, mais… Ca m'a bien l'air chaud… ¬¬_

Elle fut cependant arrêtée par une des deux demoiselles blondes, la plus jeune _(enfin avec morts, on peut jamais prédire…)_, et lui fit signe de se calmer, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie, disant qu'on les avait appelé toutes les quatre pour aller chercher les combattants du deuxième duel. Une fois le calme revenu, Folon s'écarta lentement de mon dos, revint sur son lit, et, joignant ses bras autour de ses genoux et posant sa tête sur ceux-ci, murmura : « Désolé de mon comportement...»

« -T'inquiète pas, j'ai vu assez de filles psychopathes dans ma vie de Don Juan pervers pour y être habitué ! n.n », fis-je avec mon sourire de fabrique. Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'ajoutai : » Mais je suppose que vous vous connaissez, non ? »

Folon soupira longuement, n'aimant visiblement pas parler de ce sujet. « C'était il y a six ans à Alfard. J'étais dans l'Armée Impériale pour mon premier entraînement. A l'époque, j'étais déjà sous traitements dans le but des expérimentations pour l'Enfant Divin…» -_Gné ? Bon, je mets ça de côté et je lui en demande plus tout à l'heure…-_ « … Et après lecture de mon Magnus interne, les chercheurs virent que j'étais apte pour le service des Forces Obscures, où je rejoignis Ayme et Giacomo. Bref, lors de ce premier entraînement, j'ai été associé avec trois autres nouvelles recrues. Essaie de deviner qui. »

Petit instant de réflexion. « …Lyude, Petit-bouton-de-rose et Sylphie ? »

« Ben, Holic avait préféré mener une vie de « dame de la cité Impériale », donc elle ne se battait, au contraire de sa sœur, ce qui a fait que je me suis retrouvé avec elle et Lyude. Au grand dam de son foutu frère et de sa foutue sœur aînés, Skeed et Vallie, qui auraient préféré que leur frère, même s'il était pleutre, reçoive mieux comme partenaires. Mais Geldoblame en avait décidé ainsi, alors on a obéi. Et on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre face à trois monstres de l'unité des Loups Enragés. Dont Lady Death elle-même…

**Deux heures plus tard…**

_« Oh god… », _Murmura Zélos, étonné –effaré- par les méthodes d'entraînement que Folon avait pu subir avec Lyude et Sylphie dans la Forteresse Impériale. « Et dire que je me plaignais des entraînements intensifs que Kratos et Yuan m'ont prodigué… » -il secoua la tête de dépit- « … J'aurais mieux fait de me taire en voyant ce que vous faisiez… »

Folon se pencha un peu sur le côté sur son lit, allongé, les bras en croix derrière sa tête, et soupira. « Et encore. Ca c'était la partie visible d'un iceberg… » Son regard se perdit dans les médicaments posés sur la commode, en face de son lit, des flammes de haine commençant à se dessiner dans ses orbes bleutées. Zélos se sentit légèrement mal tout à coup : généralement, il n'aimait pas parler aux garçons en qui il ne portait pas sa confiance –ce qui n'était pas le cas de Folon, bien entendu- mais une espèce d'aura noire semblait se dégager de lui. Et pour un ange à l'aura lumineuse tel que lui, il était encore deux fois moins à l'aise…

Leurs pensées furent stoppées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! », s'exclama Zélos, alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune demoiselle encore inconnue. Portant un jean noir et une veste rouge en cuir, son visage semblait assez calme : de limpides yeux noisette, un joli petit minois sous lequel reposaient des cheveux bruns noués en de longues nattes. Sur son flanc gauche était gardée une épée de glace, ce qui était contradictoire avec le reste.

« -Bonjour. », dit-elle. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais c'est bien ici l'infirmerie ? »

« -Non, ici c'est l'église de Martel, ça ne se voit pas ? », répliqua Zélos en roulant des yeux. Mais la remarque ne sembla pas affecter la jeune fille.

Bien au contraire…

« -Non c'est vrai ? Tant mieux ! Je dois continuer à prier la déesse Martel pour que le périple de la Régénération se déroule à merveille pour le prochain Elu ! » Elle se retourna vers Zélos et lui lança un regard noir. « Comment oses-tu parler de la déesse Martel de cette manière ? Et qui es-tu d'abord, pour oser t'adresser à Spiritua, la plus fameuse des Elues de Sylvarant ? »

Zélos et Folon firent simultanément de grands yeux. Pour le premier, il se trouvait face à l'Ange de la Destruction de Tetheh'alla, réputée pour sa cruauté (enfin c'était avant qu'il apprenne ce qui se passait REELLEMENT avec le Cruxis) ; quant à Folon…

« -Oh my fucking god! Tu es l'Ange Gardienne de Kalas! »

Spiritua esquissa un sourire sadique. « En voilà enfin un qui a pigé… »

« -Wow, wow, wow, mollo, ma chère ! », intervint Zélos, agitant les bras en l'air. « Ne me dis pas que tu joues toi aussi les ressuscitées de service… Oo »

« -Et en quoi ça te gêne ? », répliqua Spiritua, visiblement excédée.

Folon intervint à nouveau pour couper court à la pseudo dispute. « Excuse-moi, Spiritua, mais… Ils sont au courant là-bas ? » Spiritua se calma un peu à la remarque de Folon, avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux savoir si Kalas m'a reconnu, ainsi que » -elle tourna son regard vers Zélos- « les Séraphins ? »

Un flash de lumière l'entoura soudainement, révélant, lorsqu'elle disparut, la jeune infirmière blonde sereine du bloc. Zélos croisa les bras avec un rictus machiavélique.

« Effectivement, qui soupçonnerait une jolie jeune demoiselle blonde chétive… »

« -Dingue. », s'émerveilla Folon. « Vous savez tous faire ça ? »

« -Non, seul Mithos maîtrise… »

Le dialogue ne put aller plus loin, car Vallie rentra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, en trombe et complètement essoufflée. Spiritua se dépêcha de lui porter une serviette et de lu demander ce qui lui arrivait. Paniquée, elle répliqua sèchement :

« Sont… Sont tous… devenus cinglés… Surtout, restez ici…»

« -Me dis rien… », Commença Zélos, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Bataille de tomates improvisée dans laquelle Kratos a fait une crise cardiaque ? »

Les deux Alfardiens le regardèrent dans un style qui signifiait catégoriquement « _On peut faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'avec des tomates ? OMFG Oo_ » et Spiritua était partie avec Zélos dans une crise de fou rire interminable. Crise qui s'arrêta net quand la porte s'ouvrit une énième fois **(Pavel : On y entre comme dans un moulin, dis…)** sur Pavel **(Pavel :… OK, la prochaine fois, je me tairai… ¬¬)** qui portait Kratos –enfin soutenait le mercenaire qui était encore conscient- et l'amena jusqu'au troisième lit de la pièce. Aussitôt fait, Kratos se plongea la tête dessous les coussins et tentait visiblement de mettre fin à ses jours par étouffement. Zélos secoua la tête.

« Commence pas à en faire un drame : si jamais tu te suicides, comment vas-tu te venger sur Ayme ? »

« -Mmmfmfghdkggxvmckr… », fut tout ce qu'on put entendre du mercenaire, avant que son corps entier ne repose sous les draps et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Pendant ce temps-là, Pavel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « A vrai dire, Ayme a bien gagné, amis ce n'est pas elle qui l'a mis dans cet état. Yuan était tellement énervé qu'elle ait gagné qu'il a pris le premier objet qui lui venait à la main et a tenté de lui lancer dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, Ayme s'est envolé sans remarquer le projectile, et elle a atterri sur le visage de Kratos, qui est resté KO une bonne heure.», expliqua-t-il.

« -Dingue. Je ne savais pas que les tomates pouvaient rendre KO… », murmura Folon, étonné.

« -Et c'est objet était une tomate, donc… Comment cette pauvrette est-elle arrivée là au fait ? », demanda Spiritua.

« -Zap avait faim. »

**Et voilà le chapitre 13 ! Oui, bon, je sais, le combat entre Ayme et Kratos a pris une tournure assez bizarre, mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit la suite de cette fic, je n'étais pas assez motivée pour raconter en détail le combat… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez droit à un joli combat entre Kalas et Zap au prochain chapitre !**

**Alors, restez à l'écoute !**

Spiritua : Oui maman ! 

Baiken et Akuma : OO Avec qui tu nous a trompés, Sylphie ? èé

Holic : Je suis tante et on m'a même pas prévenu ? Oo

Giacomo : Oh non, pas elle… _(Évacue le terrain, mais Spiritua lui saute dessus et ne le lâche plus)_

Raphaël : Non mais tu vas le lâcher, oui ? èé

Spiritua : Nan. Tant que je n'aurai pas BKO, il est à moi !

Pavel : S'il vous plaît, laissez un commentaire avant que ça dégénère… ¬¬


End file.
